HunterXHunter
by Beautifltart
Summary: Ultimo capitulo pronto São as aventuras de Gon e seus amigos junto com uma nova companheira chamada Aqua.Este sera o ultimo capitulo da Fic um Adeus e uma lagrima.Sera que a tristeza estara no ultimo cap da fic?
1. Conhecendo Aqua

**_Hunter X Hunter_ **

**_Datos_ **

**_Nome - Aqua_ **

**_Ocupação a sociedade-Neta (não biológica) do presidente de caçadores_ **

**_Parentes Não se sabe, só se sabe que foi criada por um tempo por uma famosa modelo e um grande escritor depois ela foi criada pelo presidente de caçadores._ **

**_Maior medo– Tem medo do fogo_ **

**_Debilidade – Não pode sofrer fortes emoções se não ela morre devido a uma estranha enfermidade e o poder da jóia azul._ **

**_Virtude – Ela e muito amável com tudo mundo e tem grande poder_ **

**_Habilidades-Ela têm misteriosos poderes ocultos_ **

**_Hobbes - Cantar, tocar flauta, brincar e coletar jóias._ **

**_Sonho-Ser uma cazadora de jóias e descobrir, mas sobre seu passado._ **

**_Apelidos (dela e como chama os outros)-Killua (príncipe Killua), Gon (pequeno Gon),rosa delicada_ **

**_Capitulo 1_ **

**_GarotaXAquaXAmor_ **

_Killua, Gon, Kurupika y Leorio haviam se reunido por um tempo ate chegar a uma distante cidade estavam num pequeno bar tomando um sorvete quando umas pessoas felizes e ansiosas saíram falando:_

_Pessoas-E ela, e ela venham, ela esta aqui._

_Gon - O que será que esta acontecendo._

_Killua - Vamos lá ver_

_Eles correram pare ver e no meio daquela multidão uns seguranças _

_Leorio- Deve ser alguém muito importante_

_Os seguranças vão ate uma barraquinha de maças._

_Segurança-12 maças, por favor,_

_Mulher-Claro_

_Ela deu as maças para o segurança e o segurança deu para a pessoa que estava dentro deles e a pessoa sai dos seguranças era uma garota de olhos azuis, cabelos amarados em duas marias-chiquinhas suas presilhas eram em forma de dois corações, o resto do cabelo o levava solto e levava um vestido simples Killua olhou para ele ficou vermelho._

_Killua (vermelho)-que linda._

_Garota-Muito obrigado, tome_

_Ela entrega 13 moedas de ouro_

_Mulher - Minha querida não precisa tanto_

_Aqua - eu insisto_

_Mulher-Não, por favor, só cinco já basta._

_Garota - Pare, vamos tome_

_Mulher- Esta bem você sempre foi uma teimosa mesmo_

_A garota pisca o olho e mostra a língua._

_A mulher ia pegar as moedas, mas um ladrão atravessou-a e pegou as mãos e as garota._

_Garota-Ah!!Socorro!!_

_Os seguranças estavam prontos para atacar, mas o ladrão, pois uma faca no pescoço dela._

_Ladrão-Mais um passo e sua querida menininha estará morta_

_Garota - Por favor, me ajudem!!._

_Ladrão - Há não podem fazer nada._

_Então o ladrão e nocauteado pelo killua._

_Killua-Não deveria fazer isso com uma garotinha não e mesmo?_

_Os seguranças vão ate a garota._

_Seguranças - Esta bem senhorita_

_Garota-Sim estou, obrigada. _

_Ela vai ate o Killua pega as mãos dele e sorri e ele fica vermelho._

_Garota-Muito obrigado por mi salvar, se a algo que possa fazer para agradecer?._

_Leorio- Sim tem algo, mas não será muito pedir?_

_Garota – Claro que não, podem me pedir o que quiserem?_

_Kurapika - Nos gostaríamos morar em algum lugar queremos ficar uns dias nesta cidade_

_Garota-Vocês podem ficar na minha casa e grande o suficiente para todos nos, ai e meu nome e Aqua prazer._

_Kurupika-Meu nome e Kurupika _

_Leorio-Meu nome e Leorio_

_Gon-Meu nome e Gon_

_Aqua-Muito prazer, e você?_

_Killua (vermelho)-Ki-Killua_

_Aqua-Prazer Killua vamos para minha casa._

_Seguranças-Mas senhorita seria boa Idea convidar gente estranha?._

_Aqua - Claro que não eles acabaram de mi salvar e meu colar não se tornou negro_

_Segurança - Então não tem problema vamos._

_Chegaram a montanha que tinha a cidade e pararam numa mansão,mansão não era um castelo bem grande tos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça._

_Gon- Essa e sua casa?_

_Aqua - E sim vamos entrem_

_Quando entraram muitos serviçais que estavam na porta fizeram uma reverencia a medida que eles foram entrando._

_Serviçais-Senhora_

_Iam repetindo a medida que faziam a reverencia no final se encontraram uma senhora e um senhor velho mas alto também eram serviçais da casa._

_Aqua – Nona-san, Wey-san oi_

_Nona – Ola senhorita Aqua _

_Wey – Ola senhorita Aqua nos temos visita?_

_Aqua - Sim eles me salvaram de um bandido que por um pouco me matou, de um quarto para eles se acomodarem._

_Nona – Não a problema não?_

_Wey – São de confiança?_

_Aqua – Sim meu colar não ficou negro._

_Nona – Então tudo bem vai preparar os quartos Wey_

_Wey – Sim, adeus senhorita._

_Aqua – Thau_

_Gon – Porque quando eles te perguntam que se somos confiança você sempre responde que seu colar não esta negro senhorita Aqua?_

_Aqua – Por favor, não me chame de senhorita eu nunca gostei, mas eles não perdem esse costume, bom esse e o colar do ying-yang._

_Gon – Colar do Ying-Yang?_

_Kurupika– Eu já ouvi falar desse colar, o colar pode detectar as energias da pessoa e determinar se a pessoa e boa ou ma, não e Aqua?. _

_Aqua-isso mesmo Kurupika._

_Serviçal – Senhorita os quartos estão prontos._

_Aqua – Ok pode levar os convidados para os quartos. _

_Serviçal – Claro senhorita será um prazer,por favor me acompanhem_

_Todos – Sim_

_Eles subiram a escada tinham várias portas e quartos eles ficaram surpreendidos hasta que pararam em duas portas._

_Serviçal- O senhor Leorio e o senhor Kurupika vão dormir neste quarto e o senhor Gon y Killua e este si querem algo e só chamar alguns dos empregados._

_Todos – Sim_

_Eles entram nos quartos e Gon e Killua se assombram era enorme com duas camas gigantes, banheiro(E claro) e uma vista espetacular da cidade e do mar._

_Gon – Nossa que incrível, a Aqua foi muito gentil ao nos deixar ficar aqui por uns dias._

_Killua (vermelho)- E ela e demais_

_Gon – Tenho certeza que você gostou bastante dela não e Killua?_

_Killua (vermelho e surpreso)- que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Gon - você sabe do que estou falando_

_Killua(vermelho) – se você esta insinuando que eu estou apai..._

_Aqua – Killua?Gon?_

_Killua fica parado._

_Gon – o que foi Aqua?_

_Aqua – queria perguntar se vocês querem ver o resto da casa?_

_Gon- e claro vamos lá Killua_

_Killua – sim_

_Foram ver o resto da casa e tinha de tudo lá piscina, pista de skate (Killua adorou isso) entre outras coisas depois eles ficaram brincando no jardim Gon estava na estufa e Killua e Aqua ficam sozinhos andavam conversando._

_Kinua – E então você mora aqui sozinha?_

_Aqua – Bom, eu moro com meu avo e todos os Serviçais desta casa eles sempre são bons comigo e me cuidam quando meu avo não esta,e você com quem vivia antes?_

_Killua – Bom eu vivia com meus pais e meus serviçais a vida lá era muito chata então resolvi viajar com o Gon_

_Aqua – Que sorte você tem_

_Killua – ah?_

_Aqua – Eu nunca sai de casa exceto para ir a conferencias chatas, meu avo nunca me deixa sair de casa ah(suspira)_

_Killua – Talvez ele só preocupe com você._

_Aqua – Acho que ele se preocupa de mais, o coitadinho._

_Ele olha para frente e vê um pequeno filhote de passarinho piando perto de uma árvore ela vai ate ele e o pega nas mãos._

_Aqua – Deve ter caído da arvore._

_Ela olha para cima e vê o ninho na arvore alta e começa a subir._

_Killua – Espera você pode cair._

_Aqua -Fique tranqüilo vou ficar bem, mas não vou deixar esse passarinho ficar longe da sua família._

_Ele continua a subir a te o ponto mais alto da arvore ate o galho, pois o ninho estava na ponta daquele galho ela vai._

_Aqua – Quase lá.._

_E ela põe o passarinho no ninho._

_Aqua – Consegui_

_Mas ela se desequilibra._

_Aqua – uha uha_

_Killua –Cuidado!!_

_Aqua – ah!!_

_Ela caí._

_E da com tudo no chão Gon corre ate ela junto com Killua._

_Gon E Killua- Aqua!!_

_Chegam ate ela._

_Killua – Você esta bem Aqua?_

_Mas ela começou a rir._

_Gon y Kinua- uh?Ela esta rindo?_

_Aqua – HA HA HA Bom acho que cai da arvore há há há._

_Killua e Gon riem juntos e da janela alguns serviçais olham e sorriem._

_Nona – Chame o Wey-san ele tem que ver isso (a partir daqui e pensamento) Fazia tanto tempo que não via a senhorita rir desse jeito._

_Wey- Vim mais rápido que eu pude, e verdade o que me disseram?_

_Nona – Olha por você mesmo._

_Ele olha e vê Aqua e os outros rirem com tanta alegria._

_Nona(Chorando)- Fazia tanto tempo que ela não sorria com tamanha felicidade_

_Wey – Sim _

_De volta com nossos heróis._

_Aqua – Bom pelo menos o passarinho esta de volta com sua verdadeira família_

_Killua e Gon – É_

_Eles olham os passarinhos pareciam felizes por sua mãe tinha chegado Gon e Kinua sorriem, mas, Aqua ela olha e depois abaixa a cabeça Killua e o Gon olham para ela e vem tristeza nos olhos dela._

_Serviçal – A felicidade acabou depressa._

_Nona e Eles ficam tristes._

_Gon – ta tudo bem com você Aqua?_

_Ela parece despertar._

_Aqua – Sim estou bem,mas melhor a gente ir a comida deve estar pronta._

_Ele pega a mão deles e os puxa das mãos sorrindo o Killua como sempre fica vermelho._

**_Fim do primero capitulo._ **


	2. Medo de Fogo

_**Hunter X Hunter **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**PasadoXDorXFogo **_

_Eles foram se sentando na enorme mesa decorada com velas,copos elegantes,pratos ligeiramente decorados e ect... _

_Começaram a servir a comida tinha muitas variedades e todas pareciam deliciosas. _

_Aqua- Por favor desfrutem da comida. _

_Todos - Sim _

_Eles começam a comer com gosto a comida estava realmente deliciosa der repente uma serviçal entra com uma enorme alegria na sala. _

_Serviçal- Senhora!!! _

_Aqua - O que foi? _

_Serviçal- Seu avo acaba de chegar _

_Aqua (muito feliz)- O QUE MEU AVO?! _

_Ela salta da cadeira. _

_Wey - Mas senhorita a senhora nem terminou de comer _

_Aqua - Depois eu como, fazia tempo que n_ão_ via o meu vovó. _

_Ela corre para a porta e sai os outros a seguem então lá entrada Gon e seus amigos se surpreendem ao verem quem era o vovó. _

_Voz - Como vai minha garotinha? _

_Aqua - Vovó!!! _

_Todos - Vovó?! _

_Ela corre ao encontro dele e o abraça. _

_Aqua- Oi vovó cuantas saudades _

_Vovo - Eu também tinha saudades de você minha querida Aqua _

_Aqua- Quanto tempo vai ficar desta vez? _

_Vovo - Só dois dias depois tenho que voltar a viajar. _

_Aqua (meio triste)- Que pena,mas cuase me esqueço de apresentar meus amigos. _

_Vovo - Amigos? _

_Ele olha para Gon e seus amigos. _

_Vovo - Olha são vocês de novo. _

_Aqua - Ah? _

_Kurupika - Você não e o presidente do clube de caçadores. _

_Aqua (pisca os olhos duas vezes)- Vocês se conhecem? _

_Gon - Sim eu participei no exame de caçadores. _

_Aqua - E verdade Pequeno Gon!! _

_Gon - Pequeno Gon? _

_Aqua - A me desculpa , e que posso te chamar assim Gon?Se você não quiser eu não te chamo . _

_Gon - Não a problema _

_Aqua - Que bom,mas vamos entrar vovó. _

_Presidente do clube dos caçadores- Primeiro vou ate a vila comprar algumas coisas vou demorar muito estabem. _

_Aqua - Ok mais me promete que depois vamos brincar ok? _

_Presidente do clube dos caçadores- Claro,Gon,Kurupica e Leorio poderiam me acompanhar, _

_Presidente do clube de caçadores- E você Killua poderia ficar cuidando da Aqua pra mim? _

_Killua (vermelinho)- Cla..Cla..Claro. _

_Presidente- Então,vamos _

_Todos(menos Killua e Aqua)-Sim _

_Quando estavam começando a ir o presidente se vira e diz ao Killua. _

_Presidente - Só mais uma coisa, Killua _

_Killua - Sim? _

_Presidente - Não entre de jeito nenhum na sala vermelha. _

_Killua- Ta bom _

_Presidente – Estabem, vamos _

_Foram para a vila. _

_Nona-Muito bem Aqua e hora de você ir estudar _

_Aqua (-.-)- ai eu tenho mesmo? _

_Nona - Sim senhorita se você quer ser herdeira do clube de caçadores tem que estar preparada. _

_Aqua (-.-) - Ai que chato mais ta bom, Killua _

_Killua - Sim _

_Aqua - Você desfruta da casa e eu vou estudar ok _

_Killua - Ok _

_Depois de um tempo Killua foi explorar a casa que era realmente grande. _

_Killua - Nossa essa casa e realmente tão grande como a minha _

_Então ele vê a porta vermelha . _

_Killua- Ah só uma olhadinha _

_Ele entra vencido pela curiosidade mas ele só vê uma biblioteca. _

_Killua- E só uma biblioteca _

_Então ele vê uma coisa que lê chama a atenção. _

_Mais tarde Killua e Aqua estavam no jardim,Aqua estava lendo um livro chamado "Sonhos de um milagre " com bastante interes e o Killua estava dormindo em um dos galhos da arvore só escutando a historia ent_ão_ Wey y Nona aparecem. _

_Nona - Senhorita Aqua _

_Aqua - Sim? _

_Wey - Hora do lanche onde quer comer desta vez?. _

_Aqua pensa. _

_Aqua - Vou comer no meu quarto. _

_Nona - Estabem vou levar tudo pra la. _

_Aqua - Sim _

_Eles se retiram. _

_Aqua - Killua _

_Killua - Sim? _

_Aqua - Vamos !e hora do lanche! _

_Killua - Estabem vou descer espera _

_Ele descer de um salto. _

_Aqua - Vamos então _

_Eles sobem no quarto,era um quarto normal como de outra garota qualquer com computador,cama(e claro),livros e bichos de pelúcia o lanche ja estava preparado, eram sucos,bolachas e dois pedaços de bolo de morango com chocolate. _

_Aqua - Estou muito contente sabe _

_Killua - Porque? _

_Aqua(meio vermelha) - E que e...e... a primeira vez que eu como com um amigo sabe. _

_Killua - O que?quer dizer que você sempre comeu sozinha? _

_Aqua - Sim sabe apesar de ser querida na vila,apesar de todos gostarem de mim nesta casa eu n_ão_ consigo evitar de me sentir sozinha. _

_Killua- eu sei o que você sente podes crer. _

_Aqua - Fico muitas vezes sozinha, meu vovó sempre esta de viajem y cuase n_ão_ tenho nenhum amigo na vila ja que muitos crianças da minha idade saem pra viajar o se mudam e muito difícil pra mim. _

_Diz com um olhar triste. _

_Aqua- Mas sabe... _

_Ele olha para ela e vê um grande sorriso. _

_Aqua - eu agora não estou mais com esse sentimento agora que conheci vocês n_ão _estou mais sozinha _

_Killua sorri. _

_Killua -(sorrindo) Sim _

_Mas de repente tudo fica obscuro. _

_Killua- O que esta acontecendo? _

_Volta à luz mais no meio da sala uma pessoa estava lá com um olhar maldoso e tenebroso. _

_Killua - Quem e você? _

_Aqua - Killua meu colar ficou negro _

_Killua - Fique sempre atraz de mim. _

_Aqua - Sim _

_Pessoa - Permite me apresentar, meu nome e Yukiro, venho atraz do poder da jóia Azul _

_Aqua(pensamento)- A joia azul?Como ele sabe...? _

_Killua-Aqui n_ão_ te nenhuma jóia azul assim que vai embora _

_Yukiro - Receio que se engana,me entrega a garota agora!! _

_Killua - De jeito nenhum vou entregar-la _

_Yukiro - Estabem vamos lutar quem ganhar fica com a garota mas,n_ão_ a como escapar daqui,fiz um campo de força que vai permitir que a gente lute sem interrupções. _

_Killua - Aqua fique ai e n_ão_ se mova _

_Aqua - Sim _

_Ela asente _

_Yukiro - Vamos logo com isso. _

_Eles começam a lutar,as coisas para Killua estavam ficando dificies mas o que mais o surpreendeu e que quando cortou gravemente o braço dele ele se regenerou mais sua pele ficou meio verde. _

_Yukiro- Surpreendido sabe eu consegui uma formula que me converteu em planta sabe. _

_Killua - Quer dizer que você e uma espécie de planta humana? _

_Yukiro - Sim vamos dizer que sim então n_ão_ importa cuantas vezes você me ataque eu sempre vou me regenerar _

_Killua (Pensamento)- Mas que droga como vou conseguir derotalo,sempre que eu o atacar ele vai se regenerar mas,(olha para Aqua)preciso proteger Aqua (Olha para frente)não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela, nunca _

_Yukiro- Onde estávamos?A sim eu estava a ponto de derotar você _

_Começam a lutar de novo Killua dificilmente a esquivar os ataques dele, mas lamentavelmente ele e atingindo. _

_Killua - Ah! _

_Aqua - Killua!! _

_Ele tenta se levantar _

_Aqua - Vamos lá Killua !!!sei que você consegue !!!eu confio em você!! _

_Killua(pensamento)-Como derotalo pensa Killua pensa(silencio)Já sei _

_Killua se levanta. _

_Killua - Vou usar aquela técnica _

_Ele começa a se concentrar e uma grande energia desprende dele e Aqua o sente. _

_Aqua(pensamento)- Essa energia..n_ão_ me diga que ele vai usar aquela técnica _

_Yukiro - O que e essa energia? _

_Killua - He he você vai estar perdido _

_Aqua - Não Killua não use essa técnica por favor!!!! _

_Ele vai ate ele e o pega das mangas. _

_Aqua - Por favor essa técnica não!! _

_Killua- Preciso vencer fique lá traz _

_Ele larga-se do agarre dela bruscamente ela continua a falar para ele não usar aquela técnica, mas ele n_ão_ da ouvidos. _

_Killua - Técnica especial da transformação nen _

_Ele toma posição. _

_Yukiro - O que?! _

_Killua - Transformação de fogo!!!! _

_Ent_ão_ tudo começa a pegar fogo por todos os lados que atingem a Yukiro no entanto Aqua tinha os olhos com grande temor ela retrocede ate a parede e desliza por ela tremendo com um olhar de puro medo. _

_Aqua - Fogo.. _

_Entra uma cena de uma casa incendiada e depois volta com a Aqua. _

_Aqua - O fogo e igual daquela aquela noite _

_Yukiro - NÃO!!!!! _

_Ele desaparece entre as chamas e o fogo desaparece Killua suspira aliviado então ele olha para traz e vê Aqua com a cabeça baixa e na parede ele vai ate ela e diz. _

_Killua - Ei Aqua fique calma tudo acabou _

_Ela n_ão _responde. _

_Killua- Aqua? _

_Ele tenta tocala mais ela diz. _

_Aqua - Não me toque _

_Ele retrocede. _

_Aqua - Não quero que ninguém me toque _

_Killua - O que foi Aqua? _

_Aqua - Me deixa em paz... ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!!! _

_(Ela levanta a cabeça e Killua fica assustado seus olhos estavam sem vida mas dava para perceber que tinha medo neles estava cheios de lagrimas)  
Depois ela começou a tosser. _

_De repente entra presidente, Nona, Wey,Gon,Kurupika e Leorio. _

_Presidente,Nona e Wey - Aqua?! _

_Ela estava tossindo _

_Presidente - De novo não,Wey levem ela para a sala de enfermagem _

_Nona e Wey - Sim _

_Eles a levam. _

_Presidente - Estes sinais são daquela técnica n_ão _ao me diga que você a usou... _

_Fim do 2 capitulo _

**O que será que aconteceu?Porque Aqua se comportou daquele jeito?Descubram no próximo capitulo de Hunter X Hunter **

**Autora(mensagem)Desculpem os erros de gramática e que eu me criei no Brasil e na Espanha por isso me confundo e misturo tudo **

**De verdade me desculpem **


	3. Um pasado sombrio e uma conversa

**_Capitulo 3_ **

**_PasadoXConversaXSorriso_ **

**_O presidente leva nossos heróis para conversar numa sala,todos estavam em silencio nenhum se atrevia a falar,mas o Killua falou primeiro._ **

**_Killua - Como ela esta?_ **

**_Presidente - Ela esta bem deve estar descansando agora._ **

**_Killua - Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz._ **

**_Presidente - Não tem problema acho que foi culpa minha por ter deixado o papiro sem proteção alguma_ **

**_Kurupika - Aqueles rastros de queimaduras..._ **

**_O presidente que estava olhando a chuva cair da larga janela olhou para Kurupika, mas sem se mexer do lugar._ **

**_Kurupika - São da técnica da transformação de fogo não e?_ **

**_Killua abaixa a cabeça._ **

**_Presidente - Isso mesmo_ **

**_Leorio - Tecnica da transformação de fogo?o que e isso?_ **

**_Kurupika - E uma tecnica que só os que são do tipo nen de materialização ou transformação podem fazer,consiste em mandar nem por todo o lugar,quanto mais grande menos fogo vai ter mas sua força será muito forte,no caso se for um lugar pequeno o fogo vai ser enorme mais com menos força,só existem dois papiros que explicam como fazer essa tecnica._ **

**_Presidente - E um dos papiros esta comigo_ **

**_Gon - Agora entendi, mas o que não compreende e que quando chegamos a Aqua estava realmente mal,porque será em?_ **

**_Killua fica molestado se mexe um pouco._ **

**_Presidente (suspira) - Bom acho que para vocês eu posso contar a verdade_ **

**_Eles olham menos o Killua._ **

**_Gon - Que verdade?_ **

**_Presidente - A verdade e que..._ **

**_Uns segundos de silencio._ **

**_Presidente - A verdade e que a Aqua não e minha neta verdadeira_ **

**_Todos ficam surpreendidos._ **

**_Gon - O que ela não e sua neta?_ **

**_Leorio - Do que você ta falando? se ela não e sua neta de verdade porque então ela te chama de avo?vai lá explica!!_ **

**_Presidente - Na verdade ela só me chama de avo porque eu sou a única família dela._ **

**_Killua fica mais para abaixo com essas palavras e os outros também._ **

**_Presidente - Eu encontrei a Aqua numa das minhas viagens ela estava bem machucada,e a levei para casa e curei,ela não sabia de nada,de onde ela era,se ela tinha algum parente,nada,eu a cuidei,um dia eu perguntei sobre o passado dela ela só me respondeu._ **

_Flash back_

_Presidente - Você se lembra de algo do seu passado?_

_Ela sô asente(nota:ela estava na cama e ainda estava fraca)._

_Presidente - Porque não me conta se você se abrir comigo,talvez você se alegre mais?_

_Ela fica meio triste mais depois olha para abaixo._

_Presidente - Se você não quer me contar não me conte então_

_Aqua - Não!Eu vou contar mais não agora_

_Presidente - Tudo bem Aqua_

_Aqua - Aqua?_

_Presidente- Você não tem Nome verdade?_

_Ela nega com a cabeça._

_Presidente - Então vou te chamar de Aqua,mas só você concordar em ficar morar aqui comigo_

_Então por primeira vez em muito tempo ela sorri._

_Aqua - Hi_

_Fim do flash back_

**_Presidente - Eu a cuidei durante muito tempo e ficamos muito próximos,então ela se sentiu pronta para me contar sobre o passado dela,ela me disse que sempre esteve sozinha desde a infância e não sabia nada sobre seus pais,então ela viajou durante muito tempo,passou muita fome e sede então ela chegou em uma casa donde uma mulher e uma senhora a cuidaram e a adotaram eram muito felizes mas..._ **

**_Gon - Mas o que?_ **

**_Presidente - Eles morreram num incêndio,bem na frente dos olhos dela._ **

**_Todos ficaram surpresos, mas Killua ficou assustado,e por isso que ela se assustou tanto._ **

**_Presidente - E não e só isso_ **

**_Leorio- Não e só isso?_ **

**_Presidente - Infelizmente não,sabe quando eu a encontrei eu realizei uns testes de saúde e descobri que ela estava doente._ **

**_Kurupika - Doente?_ **

**_Presidente - Sim,e ainda com o poder da Jóia Azul dentro dela_ **

**_Gon - Jóia Azul?_ **

**_Presidente - E uma jóia que se fez a partir da água que curou um anjo uma vez ,ela foi desaparecida faz muito tempo mas não imaginava que estaria escondida dentro da alma de uma menina._ **

**_Gon - Mas isso o que isso tem de mal?_ **

**_Presidente - Bom o poder da Jóia Azul e grande demais para o corpo da Aqua e isso podia sobre carregara e não conseguiria controlar, poderia destruir uma cidade inteira se quisesse,se ela sofrer emoções fortes ou se ela se esforçar demais,ela pode,ela pode, ela pode morrer._ **

**_Todos ficam mas surpresos mas Killua fica muito mais e corre para fora da sala e o Gon corre atraz dele._ **

**_Gon - Espera Killua!!!_ **

**_De noite a Aqua começa a acordar._ **

**_Aqua - O que aconteceu?Onde estou?Ai minha cabeça_ **

**_Gon - Que bom você acordou_ **

**_Aqua - Pequeno Gon?_ **

**_Ela se incorpora._ **

**_Aqua - O que aconteceu?_ **

**_Gon - Você ficou tossindo depois do incêndio_ **

**_Ela recorda._ **

**_Aqua - A aquilo_ **

**_Ela fica com a cabeça baixa._ **

**_Gon - Sabe o Killua esta muito triste por causa do que aconteceu e melhor você falar com ele_ **

**_Aqua - O Killua esta triste?_ **

**_Mas tarde numa arvore perto da floresta o Killua estava sentado num galho com uma mão na cabeça._ **

**_Killua - Ela vai morrer..._ **

**_Voz - Ei _ **

**_Ele olha para abaixo e vê Aqua e fica preocupado._ **

**_Killua - Ei Aqua você não deveria estar aqui ,deveria estar descansando!!!!_ **

**_Ela fica com uma gota na cabeça._ **

**_Aqua - Ei ei calma,eu posso falar com você?_ **

**_Killua - Ta_ **

**_Ela começa a subir na arvore, mas ela escorrega na metade do caminho._ **

**_Aqua - AHHHH!!!!_ **

**_Ela fecha os olhos e espera o impacto, mas ela não sente nada,ela abre os olhos e vê o Killua a segurando._ **

**_Aqua - Obrigado_ **

**_O Killua deixa ela no chão._ **

**_Aqua - Venha,quero te mostrar uma coisa_ **

**_Ela pega nas mãos dele e corre puxando-o e o leva para dentro,lá eles passam por um monte de corredores então ela aperta um botão secreto e aparece uma porta secreta,eles sobem e chegam a uma torre,lá um pequeno quarto com um balcão._ **

**_Aqua - E minha sala secreta venha_ **

**_Ela entra e ele entra devagar então observa o quarto uma pequena biblioteca,um tapete,uma mesinha e uma grande uma vitrine enorme coberta com um pano,o Killua curioso pega o pano._ **

**_Killua - O que e isso?_ **

**_Ele puxa._ **

**_Aqua - Não!!_ **

**_Era um monte de jóias brilhantes e raras._ **

**_Killua - Nossa incrível_ **

**_Aqua - Não não não!!_ **

**_Ela tapa com preça._ **

**_Aqua - Me desculpa ,eu adoro jóias mas não gosto que ninguém veja._ **

**_Killua - Tudo bem_ **

**_Aqua - Venha vou te mostrar uma coisa_ **

**_Eles foram ate o balcão lá fora._ **

**_Aqua - Olhe_ **

**_Ela aponta ate a vila lá em baixo, Killua olha e vê um monte de luzes brilhantes,gente dançando e comendo felizes numa festa enorme._ **

**_Killua - Uma festa_ **

**_Aqua - E lindo visto daqui de cima_ **

**_Eles ficam em silencio._ **

**_Aqua - O Gon me disse que você estava chateado._ **

**_Ele olha para ela._ **

_**Aqua - Olha o que aconteceu... **_

**_Ele abaixa a cabeça e depois a levanta com a cara preocupada._ **

**_Killua - Olha eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz!!_ **

**_Ela o olha sem entender._ **

**_Aqua - Eh?_ **

**_Killua - Por ter te assustado eu não sabia de nada me desculpe!!por favor!!_ **

**_Aqua - Não tem problema,meu avo te contou tudo não e?_ **

**_Ele asente._ **

**_Aqua - Sabe,como ja te disse antes, apesar de ser querida aqui e na vila,eu não consigo evitar,de mi sentir sozinha,muitas crianças se mudam desta cidade e cuase não tenho muitos amigos,(ela coça a cabeça )tenho que admitir eu não experiência nesse tema,sabe quando eu abri meus olhos por primera vez eu estava sozinha não sabia que eu era ,só sabia que eu tinha o poder da Jóia Azul dentro de mim,as veces as pessoas me maltratavam ou me ignoravam por eu ser diferente,(silencio)um dia eu cheguei a uma linda casa estava morta de fome toquei a campainha com a esperança de me dar alguma coisa,mas o que não me esperava e que eles me cuidassem e me adotassem,me lembro dos nomes deles Lisa e Kyo nos éramos muito felizes,mas um dia..._ **

_Flash back_

_(nota: Os pais adotivos da Aqua só as chamavam de Filha)_

_Aqua estava lendo um livro no seu quarto._

_Aqua - Lalalala_

_Então ela ouvi uns sons e cheiro de fumaça ela se levanta e abre a porta._

_Aqua - Mamãe você queimou a comida de novo!!_

_Então ela ouvi mas sons e os seguem e chega a uma porta então vê seu pai,sua mãe,e um cara estranho e fogo._

_Aqua - O que?!_

_Então aparece sua mãe e a pega de repente._

_Aqua - Mamãe?_

_Mãe(Lisa)- Vamos embora filha_

_Aqua vê seu pais sendo assinado pelo cara estranho._

_Aqua - Papai_

_Eles chegam ao quarto da Aqua e ela prepara um monte de coisas e Poe na mochila da Aqua Poe nela e a pega no colo._

_Aqua - Mamãe_

_Mãe(Lisa)-Minha filha recorda sempre que eu te amo_

_E a joga da janela e depois no ar Aqua vê como sua mãe e assinada pelo fogo daquele cara estranho._

_E depois ela chega ao chão e desmaia depois que acorda só vê o fogo queimando tudo ela fica assustada e corre._

_Fim do flash Back_

**_Aqua - Depois disso você ja deve saber._ **

**_Killua - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_ **

**_Aqua - Claro_ **

**_Killua - Como você consegue?_ **

**_Aqua - Como eu consigo o que?_ **

**_Killua - Sorrir depois do que você sofreu ._ **

**_Aqua - Bom,sabe,eu sorrio porque eu estou feliz horas_ **

**_Killua (ele poe as mãos na cabeça) - Ai não to entendendo nada_ **

**_Aqua - Hi hi,bom,sabe vou te explicar,você sabe o que a morte?_ **

**_Killua - Claro que sei e quando seu coração para de bater o por outra razão_ **

**_Aqua - Ha ha ai Killua,mas você sabe se a morte e boa ou ma?_ **

**_Killua - E claro que sei a morte e ma ninguém desejaria morrer._ **

**_Aqua - A morte e uma coisa boa também_ **

**_Killua - O que?_ **

**_Aqua - A morte e uma coisa boa e ruim dependendo do ponto em que você olha,a parte boa e que você não sofre mais e se livra da culpa e todo o peso que você carregava,a parte ma e que você deixa todos os seus seres queridos e não vai poder conhecer outras pessoas que você estava destinado a conhecer._ **

**_Killua fica surpreendido nunca pensaria daquele jeito._ **

**_Aqua - Antes eu tinha muito medo de morrer, mas agora não estou mais._ **

**_Killua - Porque ?_ **

**_Aqua - Acho que como não tinha ninguém antes,eu sentia medo de morrer, porque acho que não queria morrer sozinha(silencio)mas sabe._ **

**_Ele olha para ela._ **

**_Aqua - Agora que conheci você,o Gon,o Kurupika,o Leorio todos vocês,graças a vocês não me sinto sozinha de novo(ela fala bem baixo)Apesar deste sonho vai se acabar muito em breve._ **

**_Killua - O que você disse?_ **

**_Aqua - Nada,só que obrigada por tudo_ **

**_Ela sorri e se faz uma reverencia em agradecimento, o Killua fica vermelho, ela era especial se parecia com o Gon._ **

**_Aqua - E melhor a gente ir, e hora de dormir, o então vamos nos meter numa confusão_ **

**_Ela pega as mãos dele e o puxa._ **

**_Killua - Ei ei espera_ **

**_Ela segue puxando e sorindo e o Killua sorri._ **

**_Killua(pensamento)- Ela sofreu tanto,sabe que pode morrer a qualquer momento ,e ainda e capaz de sorrir,mas sabe de uma coisa,eu gosto ,eu gosto desse sorriso,eu não quero que se perda nunca_ **

**_Fim do 3 capitulo_ **


	4. Esperem eu vou junto!

**Capitulo 4 **

**Um anjo X Partida X Vou junto **

**Haviam se passado 2 dias desde aquela conversa entre o Killua e a Aqua,todos desfrutaram ao Maximo as ferias,Kurupika lendo livros para se informar,Leorio lendo livros também mas sobre medicina,Gon desfrutava nadando e pescando no lago e o Killua as veces gostava de andar de skate na rampa mas o que ele mais gostava era de sentar num galho de uma arvore e dormir e a Aqua lê contava uma historia diferente a cada dia,mas um dia Kurupika reuni todos no quarto dele e do Leorio. **

**Kurupika - Olhem, passado amanha vamos ir embora **

**Todos se surpreendem, mas o Killua ele responde exaltado. **

**Killua - Porque temos que ir agora!! **

**Kurupika - Nos já descansamos muito nesta casa,eu também gostaria de ficar mais nunca vamos chegar a nosso destino se não fomos logo. **

**Killua - Mas não podemos ficar mais tempo, só uns dias mais **

**Leorio - Você tem que tentar compreender temos que ir, temos que chegar já lá ,você sabe disso Killua **

**Killua - Mas eu não... Eu não queria... **

**Gon - Killua **

**Depois de repente se ouvem batidas na porta. **

**Kurupika - Entre **

**Aqua entra. **

**Aqua - Oi **

**Todos - Oi **

**A Aqua levava uma bandeja com biscoitos e sucos. **

**Aqua - Trouxe uns biscoitos e uns sucos, os biscoitos eu que fiz espero que gostem **

**Ela começa a andar hasta a porta com um sorriso. **

**Killua(pensando) - Esse sorriso...não e... sincero **

**Aqua - Thau **

**Ela sai do quarto depois mais tarde Killua esperava a Aqua para escutar outra historia,ele escuta passos e vê a Aqua e o Gon. **

**Aqua (sorrindo)- Chamei o Gon também,você não se importa ne? Killua **

**Killua - Claro que não **

**Gon - Obrigado Killua **

**Gon se senta do lado da Aqua e o Killua decidiu ficar perto dela, ou seja, desce da arvore e sentou-se ao lado dela. **

**Aqua - Esta historia e especial porque vocês não deitam nas minhas pernas assim vocês ficam mais relaxados. **

**O Killua fica tão vermelho que ate sai fumaça dos ouvidos dele. **

**Killua (vermelho)- O..o..qu..que? **

**Aqua - Vamos eu não me importo em absoluto **

**Gon e Killua - Ok **

**Eles deitam. **

**Aqua - Muito bem **

**Ela pega o livro. **

**Aqua - Esta historia se chama "Um sonho" **

**Killua abre os olhos surpreendidos e recorda a noite em que eles conversaram**.

Flash back

_Aqua - Antes eu tinha muito medo de morrer,mas agora não estou mais._

_Killua - Porque ?_

_Aqua - Acho que como não tinha ninguém antes,eu sentia medo de morrer, porque acho que não queria morrer sozinha(silencio)mas sabe._

_Ele olha para ela._

_Aqua - Agora que conheci você,o Gon,o Kurupika,o Leorio todos vocês,graças a vocês não me sinto sozinha de novo(ela fala bem baixo)Apesar deste sonho vai se acabar muito em breve._

_Killua - O que você disse?_

_Aqua - Nada,só que obrigada por tudo_

_Fim do flash back_

**_Killua(disse baixinho) - Um sonho_ **

**_Ela começa a ler a historia, se tratava da solidão de uma garota que depois começa a fazer amigos e no final ela falava que tudo se tratava de um sonho que não era real mas depois descobre que sim era real,era uma historia meio longa Gon e o Killua dormiram,depois acordaram e não viram a Aqua,só viram um bilhete ,o pegaram,o abriram,e o leram._ **

_"Queridos Pequeno Gon e Príncipe Killua_

_Foi para uma reunião em outra cidade,vocês estavam dormindo tão tranquilamente que não tive coragem de acordar vocês,então thau_

_Abraços_

_Aqua"_

**_Killua - Príncipe Killua?_ **

**_Disse tremendo vermelho._ **

**_Gon - Deve ser seu apelido...acho que você e conquistou ela Killua_ **

**_Killua(Vermelho,Nervoso e tremendamente Bravo)- NAO FALE ISSO GON!!!_ **

**_Gon - Ta ta ha ha ha_ **

**_Mas tarde de noite Killua estava em seu quarto tentando pensar em outra coisa mas quando pensava a Aqua vinha na sua mente._ **

**_Killua - Ai porque tenho que pensar nela._ **

**_Outra vez a imagem da Aqua._ **

**_Killua - Ai, sempre ela vem para minha mente._ **

**_Ele se levantou_ **

**_Killua - Não agüento mais_ **

**_Ele sai do quarto então vê uma serviçal e pergunta._ **

**_Killua - Ei_ **

**_Serviçal - Sim?_ **

**_Killua - Você sabe quando a Aqua vai voltar da reunião?_ **

**_Serviçal - Reunião?A senhorita Aqua não tem nenhuma reunião marcada_ **

**_Killua - Mas ela disse que._ **

**_Serviçal - Ela esteve na sala particular dela todo o dia, e me disse que não queria ser perturbada ,agora me desculpe mais devo ir limpar os quartos bom dia._ **

**_Ela se foi e Killua estava refletindo._ **

**_Killua - Porque ela mentiu para mim?_ **

**_Depois a noite Killua e o Gon estavam descansando então sentiram uma aura poderosa de nem._ **

**_Gon - Killua sentiu isso?_ **

**_Killua - Sim, vamos ver o que e._ **

**_Gon - Sim_ **

**_Eles saem da cama e se encontram com Kurupika e Leorio._ **

**_Kurupika - Vocês sentiram?_ **

**_Gon e Killua - Sim_ **

**_Leorio - Olhem lá na floresta_ **

**_Eles olham e vem luz._ **

**_Kurupika - Luz,deve ser dali que a energia de nem vem._ **

**_Leorio - Então o que a gente esta esperando, vamos lá ver_ **

**_Todos - Sim_ **

**_Eles foram seguiram a luz ate o lago estavam escondidos nos arbustos, estavam vendo uma pessoa e esta pessoa era..._ **

**_Todos - Aqua!_ **

**_Gon - E a Aqua que esta desprendendo esta energia?_ **

**_Kurupika - Sim,e acho que e por causa da Jóia Azul_ **

**_A Aqua estava brilhando, a luz era de cor azul, seus olhos estavam vazios,depois ela junta as mãos e começa a cantar_ **

**_(nota: Esta e a Tradução da musica e do anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite o nome dela e :New Future )_ **

tatta hitosu kawaranai mono zutto egaiteta yume ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara sou sugu ni wakaru you ni seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite 

**_Então ela começa a andar por cima da água do lago e quando chega ao centro umas asas de anjo aparecem eles ficam surpreendidos._ **

_  
_**let's sing a song ** **itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru ** **subete ** **day by day ** **kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni ** **dakae ** **let's sing a song ** **itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru ** **yo ** **more and more ** **motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete ** **many thanks for you **

**_Então ela sai da água e seu brilho desaparece, e com os outros Gon tenta se acercar mais,mas cai Aqua vê eles._ **

**_Aqua - Podem sair dai_ **

**_Eles saem e o Killua fala._ **

**_Killua - Aqua!Porque você mintiu para mim!!._ **

**_Ela olha para eles serio._ **

**_Aqua - Eu não podia deixar vocês me descobrirem,ninguém pode me ver assim me desculpa_ **

**_Ela sorri._ **

**_Killua - Você esta estranha_ **

**_Aqua - O que?_ **

**_Confundida._ **

**_Killua- Seus sorrisos..._ **

**_Aqua - O que foi com eles?_ **

**_Killua - Eles não são como antes._ **

**_Aqua - Não entendo?_ **

**_Killua - Quando você sorri,você sorri com sinceridade e hoje,e como se você estive-se sorrindo com falsidade_ **

**_Aqua - A isso._ **

**_Ela Poe um dedo no queixo e olha para cima._ **

**_Aqua - Acho que sô estou triste porque vocês vão embora._ **

**_Todos se surpreendem._ **

**_Aqua - Desculpa, eu ouvi vossa conversa quando eu foi levar os biscoitos,mais bom, acho que vou para cama thau _ **

**_Ela vai embora e todos olham como ela vai embora e eu um lugar pertinho da li uma pessoa olha nossos personagens depois do encontro,Aqua nunca mais apareceu em frente do nossos heróis,e como se ela não sai-se só quarto secreto e Killua ficava muito preocupado,decide ir ate o quarto secreto,tentou abrir a porta mais estava trancada então só passou um bilhete por debaixo da porta._ **

**_No dia seguinte todos estavam no portão prontos para ir,mas lá só estavam o Wey,Nona e os outros serviçais._ **

**_Leorio - Obrigado por tudo_ **

**_Kurupika - Foi muito relaxante_ **

**_Gon - Foi mesmo_ **

**_Nona - Foi uma honra servir vocês_ **

**_Wey - Espero que voltem para nos visitar_ **

**_Gon - E claro_ **

**_O Killua busca a Aqua, mas não a acha._ **

**_Killua - A Aqua não veio se desmedir_ **

**_Nona - Não ela não veio_ **

**_Ela falaram isso alegremente,o Killua ficou deprimido ele se vira e começa a andar._ **

**_Killua - Vamos embora_ **

**_Gon - Espera Killua_ **

**_Ele começa a andar com ele._ **

**_Kurupika - De novo obrigado_ **

**_Eles vão embora,na metade do caminho Killua pensa._ **

**_Killua(pensando com uma cara triste) - Pensava que pelo menos ela iria se despedir._ **

**_Então ele ouve uma voz._ **

**_Voz - ESPEREM!!_ **

**_Eles se voltam e vêem Aqua,com um lindo vestido cor branco e rosa,e uma chapéu combinando._ **

**_Killua (vermelho) - Aqua o que você...?_ **

**_Aqua - Meu avo deixou eu ir com vocês,eu estive muito ocupada ontem porque meus serviçais queriam fazer este lindo vestido e me prepararem bem._ **

**_Gon - Quer dizer que você queria ir com a gente?_ **

**_Aqua - Sim,será que eu posso?_ **

**_Killua se alegrou tanto que disse._ **

**_Killua - E claro que pode!!vamos nos divertir muito!!_ **

**_Aqua(ela abre os braços)-LEGAL!!E Principe Killua_ **

**_Killua(Vermelho)- Sim_ **

**_Aqua - Seu bilhete eu vi,desculpa por ter preocupado você,eu quero que saiba que voce e meu melhor amigo,sei que você me entende,sei que ir viajar com vocês será a coisa certa,nunca vou me entretecer,por que você e o Gon vão me cuidar e me proteger não e._ **

**_Killua(Sorrindo) - SIM!_ **

**_Aqua- Então,Vamos logo para nossa aventura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_Ela corre para frente._ **

**_Killua e Gon - ESPERA A GENTE AQUA!!!!_ **

**_Eles correm atraz dela._ **

**_Leorio - Isso vai ser interessante _ **

**_Kurupika - E eu que eu diga talvez a Aqua seja boa para aqueles dois._ **

**_Leorio - Ha ha,sim,talvez um tipo de mãe para eles._ **

**_Kurupika - E melhor irmos indo_ **

**_Leorio - Sim_ **

**_Eles andam._ **

**_Fim do Quarto capitulo_ **


	5. Ciumes e Casamento!

Capitulo 5

CiumesXCasamentoXProblemas

Gon e seus amigos passavam por um povoado para buscar suprimentos,andavam e andavam sem nenhum rum ate que viram um homem atraz de uma grande cortina chorando.

Gon - Senhor esta tudo bem?

Senhor (chorando)- Não!!Não esta tudo bem buaaaa

Aqua - E porque não nos conta talvez você se sinta melhor

Senhor - Sabe hoje eu dia da criança em nosso povoado e tínhamos pensado em fazer uma apresentação para as crianças,mas a nossa cantante que tínhamos chamado ficou doente e não poderá vir,todas aquelas crianças estão esperando o que vamos fazer!!

Aqua - Eu posso cantar

Todos - O que?

Aqua sorri.

Aqua - Confia em mim eu sou boa,eu me encarregarei de tudo,pode confiar.

Senhor - Esta bem a apresentação será dentro de 2 dias esperamos você garotinha

Aqua - OK pode deixar

O senhor vai embora e fala.

Senhor - Obrigada vamos preparar tudo.

Aqua - Ok thau(ela acena a mão)

Kurupika - Isso pode ser um problema (Pondo uma mão no queixo)

Gon - Como um problema?

Kurupika - Vocês lembram aquele dia que vimos a Aqua no lago?As asas de anjo começaram a sair logo que ela começou a cantar.E melhor você não fazer isso.

Aqua(Piscando o olho)- Eu dou um jeito não tem problema

Kurupika - Mais..

Killua - Deixa ela

Kurupika - Mas Killua..

Killua - Bom, se ela diz que vai aru mar um jeito ela vai, não se preocupam,vamos

Eles seguem,e param logo depois para tomar um sorvete.

Aqua - Que bom

Killua - Ta mesmo

Gon - Obrigado por convidar a gente Aqua

Aqua - Não tem problema(ela olha a mão do Killua)Killua sua mão

Killua olha e vê uma ferida.

Killua - Foi só um raspão

Aqua - Mas pode se infectar

Ela pega um lenço e uma pomada, passa a pomada e faz um curativo,ela pega com as duas mãos dele e sorri.

Aqua - Pronto

Killua(Vermelho)- De nada

Era um momento só deles.

Voz - Gon? Killua?

Eles olham e se encontram com a...

Gon e Killua - BITSUKE!!!

Bitsuke - A cuanto tempo

Então ela olha a Aqua segurando a mão do Killua e este ato não lê estava agradando.

Bistuke(ciumenta)-Ei quem e você e porque esta segurando a mão desse idiota?

Aqua(Meio confudinda)- Eu me chamo Aqua estou viajando com eles e um prazer

Bitsuke - Aqua? Esse nome me soa familiar?

Killua - Talvez por que ela seja a filha do presi...

Mas então Aqua tampa a boca dele.

Aqua - Não!!Aqui!!!, não se as pessoas descobrirem quem sou em realidade a situação vai ficar complicada

Killua - Hum

Muito depois eles estavam no mercado vendo coisas interessantes,Aqua pegou uma linda maça.

Aqua - Que linda maça

Killua - Você adora maças ne Aqua

Aqua - Sim e minha fruta predileta vou levar 6.

Killua - Vai comer tudo isso sozinha

Aqua - Claro que não e uma para mim,outra para o Gon,outra para o Kurupika,outra para o Leorio,uma para a Bitsuke uma para voce e claro

Ele fica vermelho e aparta a vista dela e ela seguia sorrindo no outro lugar um pouco mais longe Bitsuke estava muito brava.

Bitsuke(Brava)-Quem ela acha que e?

Então se ouve uma alta voz.

Voz - NOSSA!!!

Todos olham e vê uma garoto da mesma idade que o Gon,Killua e Aqua,com olhos azuis,cabelo loiro e vestindo roupas elegantes,do seu lado uns guardiãs e um homem bem estranho,ele começou a correr na direção da Aqua a pegou as mãos e disse.(Nota:No momento que ele pega a mão dela Killua fica bravo )

Garoto - Nunca vi um ser tão belo como este

Aqua(confusa)- O que?

Killua - Ei você

Garoto - Ola bela donzela,meu nome e Riku Tamatsuki sou o rey deste povoado,me daria a honra de saber seu nome?

Aqua(Confusa)- Meu... nome...e Aqua

Riku - Aqua,que nome tão belo para uma rosa tão bela e delicada.

Killua - Voce quer parar

Riku - Voce e muito linda sabia

Aqua - Obrigado

Killua - Ei cara

Riku - Que tal se voce vier para meu castelo tomar um chá comigo aposto que não vai se arrepender

Killua já farto separa os dois.

Killua (Bravo)- Quem voce pensa que e?

Riko(Molesto)-Eu sou rei desta vila e voce quem e?

Killua- Meu nome e Killua sou aquele quem protege a Aqua,sou praticamente seu guarda-costas.

Riku - Ha. ,como um garotinho como voce pode proteger uma rosa tão delicada como esta?.

Killua(Muito bravo)- O que voce disse garoto mimado?

Riku (Muito bravo)- Isso mesmo o que voce ouviu garoto tonto

Eles estavam praticamente se enfrentando com os outros amigos todos estavam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Gon(gota)- Nossa

Kurupika(Gota)- Acho que os dois estão com ciúmes

Leorio (Gota)- E a coitadinha da Aqua não entende nada

Bitsuke(Gota)- Como podem competir por ela,são mesmo idiotas

Riku - Já decidi

Ele pega as mãos da Aqua e diz.

Riko- Aqua será minha futura esposa

TODOS - O QUE!!!

AQUA - NANI!(que)

Riku - Será magnífico, o casamento pode ser amanha mesmo, voce será uma noiva excelente.

Killua (Bastante molesto) - ISSO NUNCA,ELA Não VAI CASAR COM VOCE, CARA DE PAU!!

Aqua - Me desculpa, mas eu não posso me casar com voce

O príncipe se irritou.

Riku - Porque não?

Aqua - Sou muito jovem de verdade sinto muito

Riku pega o braço dela com força

Riku - Voce vai casar sim mesmo que eu tenha que obrigada para isso

Aqua - ME SOLTE!!

Killua solta a mão dele.

Riku - Seu!!

Aqua - Príncipe Killua

Ela vai atraz dele.

Killua - Olha aqui seu idiota a Aqua não vai casar e pronto, e se você tentar to cala de novo voce vai se ver comigo

Ele mostra as suas unhas afiadas para ele.

Riku - Voce vai ver sempre consigo o que quero fiu fiu

Ele asisobia e sai uma carruagem ele entra.

Riku - Adeus (Manda um beijo para ela)minha delicada rosa vou mandar fazer seu vestido de noiva.VAMOS!!

Guardiãs - Sim

Ele se vai embora.

Aqua(Gota)- Que cara mais estranho

Killua - E irritante mais, vamos continuar o passeio Aqua

Aqua - Sim,Pequeno Gon,Kurupika,Leorio,Bitsuke vamos!!

Todos - Sim

Bom não preciso dizer que eles se divertiram muito,mais algo os chamou a atenção,era um dos guardiãs do príncipe estavam destruindo a casa de um velho.

Aqua(Brava) - O que pesam que estavam fazendo?

Guardia - Ele não pagou os impostos sua casa era para ser destruída, me desculpa senhorita precisamos voltar ao castelo.

Eles se foram a Aqua ajuda o velho a se levantar.

Velho- Obrigado minha jovem

Aqua - Aquele rey e um idiota

Velho -E desde que o irmão do rey viajou,o Rey Riku vem fazendo nossa vida impossível.

Gon - Senhor sabe de algum lugar donde possamos passar a noite?

Velho - A uma pousada,eu vou levar vocês ate la

Eles seguiram o velho,a pousada era aconchegante,pequena mais aconchegante,quando chegou a noite a Killua não conseguia dormir assim que decidiu andar um pouco,e de repente viu a porta do quarto da Aqua aberto e que estava desprendendo uma luz e decidiu ver,e viu a Aqua sentada na varanda da janela com suas asas de anjo e vendo a neve cair.

Aqua - Pode entrar se quiser

Ele entra.

Killua - Como voce soube que eu..?

Aqua - Quando eu desperto meu poder posso perceber as energias ao meu redor

Ela sorri e ele fica vermelho,depois Killua fica mais perto da Aqua e também se senta na varanda.

Killua - Você gosta da neve?

Aqua - Sim,muito

Killua - Porque?

Aqua - Porque gosto oras

Killua - Mas tem um motivo especial?

Aqua - As veces voce pergunta demais

Killua(Vermelho)- Se voce quiser não precisa responder

Aqua - Eu tava brincando

Killua - Ei eu não gostei voce sabe que não gosto que me fazem de bobo

Aqua - Hi hi hi ai Príncipe Killua,bom eu gosto da neve porque ela me parece tão tranquila e é muito bonita também,isso me lembra uma musica que minha mãe cantava para mim, e sua mãe Príncipe Killua como ela era?

Killua - Ah? A minha mãe?Ela e muito sub-proctectora e me castiga muito por ela,ela me deixaria o dia inteiro num calabouço o algo.

Aqua - Nossa!,a minha mãe era muito estranha, ela sempre queria cozinhar para mim, mais sempre terminava queimando tudo.

Killua - HA HA HA e mesmo?

Aqua - Sim podes crer,as veces a comida ficava tão dura que cuase quebrava meus dentes.

Killua e Aqua - HA HA HA

Aqua - Ela era uma boa mãe,apesar de saber que ela não era minha verdadeira mãe, ela me tratava como se fosse,quando olho a neve e como se ela estivesse lá me chamando para me dar um grande abraço,mais depois olho e vejo que e tudo uma ilusão

Killua olha o olhar triste dela.

Aqua - Ela era minha mãe uma amiga quem sempre me protegia.

Killua olha ela estava aponto de chorar quando pensou.

Killua - Mas eu sou seu amigo não sou?

Aqua - Que?

Olha para ele.

Killua - Olha prometo que sempre vou te proteger e sempre vou ser seu amigo, palavra de honra.

Ela olha para ele depois seca suas lagrimas e diz.

Aqua - Voce e muito poético Príncipe Killua

Killua (vermelho) - AI não fala isso

Aqua -HA HA

Ele da um beijo na bochecha dele e claro,ele fica vermelho.

Aqua - Obrigado, mas acho melhor voce ir dormir.

Killua(vermelho) - t..ta..lê..legal

Ele corre para a porta.

Killua(vermelho) - Bo..bo..boa noite

Aqua - Boa noite

Ele fecha porta.

Aqua (vermelha) - Que pena não consegui falar para ele,bom,da próxima vez eu digo

De manha todos saíram estavam preparados para ir embora mas então na entrada estava o principe e seus guardas.

Riku - Ola minha delicada rosa

Bistuke - Esse cara de novo!?

Killua - O que voce esta fazendo aqui?!

Riku - Estou aqui para levar minha delicada rosa para nosso casamento

Killua - Ela não vai casar com voce seu idiota!!

Riku - Vai sim senão esta pousada e toda esta gente vão sofrer

Gon - O que voce quer dizer?

Riku - Eu posso aumentar os impostos e isso quer dizer que varias destas inúteis casinhas vão ser derrubadas,e esta pousada poderia ser queimada

Kurupika - Nos não vamos deixar

Leorio - Vai ter que passar por cima de nos

Riku - HA tenho mais de 10 mil homens aqui e impossível vocês acabarem com todos

Aqua estava cabisbaixa

Riku - Então o que voce decide minha delicada rosa?

Killua - HA Como se ela fosse ir com voce pode sonhando

Aqua - Eu vou

Todos olham para Aqua ela ainda estava de cabisbaixa.

Aqua - Eu me caso com voce, mais deixe a vila em paz

Riku - Isso e ótimo minha delicada rosa

Killua não suportou a raiva que sentia nesse momento foi ate ela e diz.

Killua (com raiva)- Para de falar asneiras Aqua!!!Voce não vai se casar com ele!!Não pode se casar com ele!!!

Aqua -Desculpa Killua eu vou me casar com ele sim, não tente me impedir

Killua (com mais raiva) - SUA IDIOTA!!

Ele da um tapa nela e todos olham chocados.

Gon - Killua

Killua raciona ela estava chocada.

Killua - Aqua..Me desculpe.. Eu não queria eu não queria fazer isso, por favor, eu..

Ela olha para ele e sorri.

Aqua - Isso quer dizer que não somos mais amigos?

Killua fica mais chocado ainda.

Aqua - Voce não vai me proteger mais?

Killua não falava nada só ficava parado como uma estatua,ela desvia o olhar dele e vai ate o príncipe.

Aqua - Foi um prazer viajar com vocês obrigado por tudo

Ela vai embora com o príncipe os amigos do Killua vão ate ele.

Gon - Killua reacciona Killua acordé

Kurupika - Vamos Killua

Leorio - Vamos Killua anima ai

Bitsuke - EI SEU IDIOTA ACORDA!!!

Mas Killua não acorda só fica ali doido pelas palavras que a Aqua lê disse.

Mais tarde Killua não saia do quarto se negava a sair dele,todos começavam a se preucupar e sabiam a causa.

Killua - Aqua...

_Flash back_

_Killua olha o olhar triste dela._

_Aqua - Ela era minha mãe uma amiga quem sempre me protegia._

_Killua olha ela estava aponto de chorar quando pensou._

_Killua - Mas eu sou seu amigo não sou?_

_Aqua - Que?_

_Olha para ele._

_Killua - Olha prometo que sempre vou te proteger e sempre vou ser seu amigo,palavra de honra._

_Ela olha para ele depois seca suas lagrimas e diz._

_Aqua - Voce e muito poético Príncipe Killua_

_Killua (vermelho) - AI não fala isso_

_Aqua -HA HA_

_Ele da um beijo na bochecha dele e claro,ele fica vermelho._

_Aqua - Obrigado_

_Flash Back dentro de outro_

_Aqua - Isso quer dizer que não somos mais amigos?_

_Killua fica mais chocado ainda._

_Aqua - Voce não vai me proteger mais?_

_Fim do flash back_

Killua - Me perdoa

E numa torre do castelo real Aqua estava penteando seu cabelo seu vestido de noiva estava ao lado dela,seu olhar ela triste.

Aqua - Que pena,eu não vou poder...contar para ele

De volta com nossos amigos.

Gon - Nos temos que falar com o Killua ele não esta saindo do quarto,não tem comido e ainda esta muito deprimido.

Kurupika - Deve estar assim pelo que a Aqua disse para ele

Leorio - ah também ele não deveria ter batido nela

Bitsuke(ciumenta ) - A porque ele tem que ficar assim por causa daquela menina, eu simplesmente eu não entendo

Gon - Talvez porque a Aqua e muito importante para o Killua, não acha!?

Bitsuke fica espantada se levanta e vai para o quarto do Killua.

Bitsuke - Killua precisamos conversar

Killua - Olha quarentona não estou com vontade de conversar ouviu

Bitsuke(com raiva)- QUARENTONA?!

Ela o pega e da um belo de um soco na cabeça dele e faz um galo.

Killua - AI!PORQUE ME BATEU!!?

Bistuke- PORQUE VOCE ESTA SE COMPORTANDO QUE NEM UMA CRIANÇA!!

Killua se acalma.

Bitsuke - Sei que voce se descontrolou quando bateu na "doce menininha" mas voce tem que lutar por ela senão voce vai se arrepender pela sua vida toda

Killua - Mas Bitsuke..

Bitsuke - NADA DE MAIS BITSUKE VAI LA E RECUPERA A TAL DE AQUA,SENAO EU VOU TE DAR UMA SURRA OUVIU

La da porta Gon e seus amigos sorriem.

Killua - TA,GON!!

Gon - Sim Killua

Killua - Se prepara porque vamos recuperar a Aqua

FIM

Fim do 5 Capitulo


	6. Resgate

**Capitulo 6 **

**ResgateXProteçãoXShow **

Numa torre do castelo a Aqua estava se preparando para o Casamento então o Rey Riku aparece.

Riku : Oi minha delicada rosa

Ela estava sentada num banco ele vai ate ela e a abraça por traz,ela estava triste e olhando para abaixo.

Riku : Calma Calma logo logo você será minha esposa e seremos felizes para sempre.

Aqua : Sim...

_Mentras na vila..._

Killua : Muito bem nos vamos nos infiltrar no castelo e recuperar a Aqua daquele rei idiota.

Gon : Mas como fazemos isso?

Killua : Fácil entramos,brigamos,recuperamos a Aqua fácil fácil

Leorio : Sabe eu acho mais pro pio?

Todos olham para o Leorio.

Leorio : Que seria mais romântico se o Killua aparece na hora do "Eu aceito",seria mais romântico não acham

Todos caem no chão e depois se levantam.

Killua(Com raiva e vermelho): MAS O QUE VOCE ESTA FALANDO!!!!!!!

Leorio(coçando a cabeça): Só falei o que eu penso he he

Kurupika (Gota): Vamos esquecer isso ta bom Leorio

Killua : Então vamos

Eles se foram correndo,para o castelo,todos os aldeãos estavam indo para o castelo ver o Casamento estavam todos tristes pois não gostariam que aquela mininha que se sacrificou por eles se casa-se com um rei tão malvado.

_Com nossos amigos..._

Eles estavam escalando o muro do castelo num lado alguns guardiãs estavam nocauteados.

Guardias(.):ai ai ai

Killua : Vamos logo

Depois estavam correndo e saltando pelo castelo,esquivando alguns guardiãs ou usando nen para abrir portas ou melhor destruirias.

_E no quarto da Aqua..._

Ela ainda estava triste,não podia fazer nada para escapar,queria que a vila estive-se salva,e ainda não queria ver Killua,sabia que ainda poderia estar bravo com ela.

Aqua : Será que ele ainda esta bravo comigo?

Uma pessoa bate na porta.

Aqua : Entre

Senhor : Senhorita eu vim lê acompanhar ate o altar

Ela sorri com tristeza.

Aqua : Esta bem

Se levanta.

_E na Igreja..._

Todos estavam impacientes por sair dali daquele horror de casamento,o príncipe já estava no altar esperando "Sua Rosa Delicada"como a chamava,então soam a musica de entrada da noiva,ela entra com o rosto triste acompanhada do senhor de antes,ate que chegou ate o altar.

_E nas sombras..._

Leorio : Faz como eu te disse

Killua(Gota): Ta ta eu vou fazer

_De volta na igreja..._

Padre : Queridos irmãos estamos aqui reunidos para unir a estes dois em Casamento.

Rey Riku : Vamos logo pro aceito

Padre : Bom, Rey Riku aceita Aqua como sua linda esposa

Rey Riku: Aceito

Padre : Senhorita Aqua aceita o Rey Riku como seu esposo?

Aqua : Eu...Eu...Eu

Rey Riku : Aceita logo

Aqua : Euu...Eu acei...

Killua : PARA!!!!

Todos olham de donde vinha essa voz.

Riku : Quem se atreve ha. interromper nosso casamento!!??

Killua : Eu e meus amigos

Killua e os outros aparecem.

Aqua (sorri) : KILLUA!!!AMIGOS!!!

Gon : Viemos resgatar a Aqua

Leorio :E pra se casar com ela

Kurupika : Vai ter que passar por nos

Aqua : Amigos...Obrigada

Killua : Assim por favor nos devolva ela

Aqua começa ir ate o Killua.

Aqua : Príncipe Killua!

Mas o príncipe pega o braço dela e a puxa.

Aqua : AH!!!Deixe-me em paz!!!!!

Rey Riku : Que nada você vai se casar comigo

Killua : Solte ela seu idiota,não esta vendo que ela não quer se casar com você!?

Riku : Não me importa se ela não quer,o importante e que eu quero,e eu,sempre tenho o que eu quero,GUARDIAS!!!!!!

Então vários guardiãs aparecem.

Gon : Killua resgata a Aqua

Bitsuke : Pode ir!

Kurupika : Nos ocupamos deles

Killua : Sim

Ele asente e vai ate o príncipe mais ai ele pega a sua espada e lança outra para ele.

Riku : Vamos lutar por ela

Killua pega e espada e sorri.

Killua : Não preciso de brinquedinhos

Joga a espada para o lado o Rey Riku fica irritado.

Riku : Grrrr Você vai ver!!!!!

Eles começam a lutar,o Príncipe Riku era muito habilidoso com a espada mas Killua se defendia com facilidade.

Killua : E só isso o que você sabe fazer?

Riku : Seu insolente

Aqua : Príncipe Killua tem cuidado por favor!

Killua : Não se preocupe Aqua eu vou estar bem,e eu te prometi que iria te proteger ne?

Ele pisca,e ela sorri.

Riku : Cale a boca!!Não fale com minha esposa!!!

Killua : Ela não e sua esposa!!!

Riku : Mais vai ser por bem o por mal

Ele da um golpe certeiro no Killua e ele caí.

Riku : Ela vai ser minha mulher,minha rainha,só minha entendeu agora vou me livrar de você.

Ele se prepara para enfiar a espada no peito do Killua quando...

Aqua : PARE!!!

Ela empuja o Rei um pouco.

Killua : AQUA!

Riku : Sua idiota

Ele da um tapa nela e ela fica inconsciente no chão devido que a força do tapa era tão grande que ela foi parar na parede.

Killua : Seu...Seu..SEU MALDITO!!!

Ele se levanta rápido e começa a dar socos rápidos que o príncipe esquiva com dificuldade,ele teta atacar mas Killua salta então o príncipe erra o ataque.

Riku : Porque você tenta protegela?eu posso protegela muito melhor do que você?posso dar para ela tudo o que ela deseja?

Killua : Cale a boca eu vou protegela sempre,aunque isso custe minha vida!!!

Riku : Mas o que você poderia dar para ela?

Então o Killua para, era verdade o que ele poderia dar para ele, o príncipe Riku poderia dar joias, uma casa enorme, dinhero, proteção, ate um pouco de carinho, mas ele...ele não poderia dar nada.

Killua : Tem razão...eu...eu não posso dar tudo o que ela quiser

Riku sorri com malicia.

Riku (Pensando): Acertei na mosca

Killua : Mas

Ele troca seu sorriso por um confuso.

Killua : Mesmo assim vou protegela a qualquer custo

Ele da um soco que depois vem seguido de outros que deixa o Príncipe sangrado e cansado.

Príncipe : Eu desisto você ganhou pode levara.

Killua : Ainda não

Príncipe : O que!?

Killua faz aparecer suas unhas afiadas.

Killua : Vou fazer você pagar por todo o que causou e por cause me separar da Aqua

Gon : KILLUA PARA ISSO JA BASTA!!!

Kurupika : A Morte não vai resolver as coisas.

Bitsuke : Idiota as coisas não se resolvem assim!!!!!

Leorio : PARE KILLUA!!!

Mas ele não dava ouvidos só queria matar aquele desgraçado,por fazer a Aqua se casar,por fazer esse povoado sofrer e por cause fazer ele desistir da Aqua ou pior separar ele dela.

Killua : Você vai morrer!!

Príncipe : NÃO!!!!!

Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao corpo Killua sente dois braços gentis o rodearem ,ele olha para traz e vê Aqua chorando.

Killua : A...qua.

Aqua(chorando): Pare por favor isso não leva a nada, por favor pare não o mate.

Ele volta ao normal e separa a sua mão do corpo do príncipe e faz que ela volte ao normal.

Aqua : Arigato(obrigado)

Então ele percebe a situação,Aqua abraçada a ele,super juntos ate demais,ele fica vermelho e se solta dela.

Aqua : O que foi Príncipe Killua?

Killua (vermelho e nervoso): Na..na..nada...he..he.he

Bitsuke (ciumenta): Essa garota vai me pagar por isso(fala baixinho)

Todos ficam contentes,então os portões largos da igreja se abrem e lá aparece um garoto parecido com o príncipe mais tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos,todos os aldeões se impressionaram pois era o...

Aldeões : PRINCIPE AIKA!!!

P.Aika : O que esta acontecendo aqui,não me digam que meu irmão esta tentando se casar de novo,esta?

Ele viu o seu irmão e vários guardiãs,mas o que lê chamou a atenção foi a Aqua ele ficou vermelho pois Aqua era muito bonita vestida daquele jeito mais para ocultar isso abaixou sua cabeça e disse.

P.Aika : O que eu imaginava

Ele foi ate o irmão e falou.

P.Aika : Ele não tem jeito mesmo guardiãs

Guardiãs : Sim senhor

P.Aika : Levem para a enfermaria

Guardiãs : Sim

Eles levam o Príncipe Riku rápido,e com o outro príncipe fica vai em direção a Aqua vermelho.

P.Aika(Vermelho) : Por..po..por..a...acaso..vo..você e a Aqua

Aqua : Sou sim

P.Aika: Me madaram dizer que o show, esta pronto e que todos te esperam.

Aqua (0o0) : O QUE!!!?E verdade com toda essa historia de casamento eu me esqueci do show preciso ir me trocar

Ela corre com toda pressa.

Todos ficam com uma gota devido a incrível velocidade.

Killua (Gota): he he

_Mas tarde no show a noite..._

Apresentador : Bom crianças vamos apresentar uma garota que salvou a nossa cidade,com todos vocês Aqua

Se abre a tela,e aparece Aqua com um lindo vestido branco e uma tiara com flores decorando.

Aqua : Essa musica eu dedico para os meus amigos se chama Eternal snow

(nota : Essa musica e de Full Moon Wo Sagashite)

Começa a soar a musica.

Aqua :Kimi wo suki ni natte

Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni

Tada shizukani

Furitsumori

Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight

Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you

Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba

Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass)

Kumoraseta Yureru kokoro

Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Então a Aqua começa aparecer asas de anjos as crianças se maravilharam todos acahavam que era um jogo de luzes alguma coisa do tipo.

Hold me tight

Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni to

I miss you

Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Konya mo hitori

Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi

Kakuseru no kaNA?

Kurupika : A Aqua e esperta

Leorio : Ela sabia que todos iriam acreditar que seria um tipo de jogo de luzes o algo parecido

Bitsuke : Nada mal

Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you

Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Aqua : Arigato

Todos começas a aplaudirem Aqua desce do cenário e se encontra com seus amigos.

Gon : Aqua você foi ótima!!

Aqua(vermelha) : Vocês acham?

Gon : Claro que sim verdade gente?

Todos : Sim

Então o príncipe aparece e segura as mãos da Aqua e isso não agradou o Killua e ficou olhando para eles de cara feia.

P.Aika (vermelho): Você foi ótima senhorita Aqua

Aqua : Obrigada

P.Aika : Senhorita Aqua você gostaria de ser minha esposa?

Todos : O QUE!!!!?

Kurupika : Voltamos ao começo

Leorio : Sera que isso não vai acabar

Bitsuke : Vamos Aqua aceite ele e um bom garoto pra você

Aqua (Gota):Eu... he he... mas...

Então Aqua e puxada pela argola do vestido pelo Killua vermelho de raiva.

Killua(bravo e com bastante raiva):Vamos embora desta cidade logo

Aqua (confusa):Hoe?

Fim do 6 capitulo


	7. A Vila Natal de Aqua

**Capitulo 7 **

**Cidade NatalXPassadoXAntes que o pior aconteça(Eu sei e longo não e XD) **

Gon e seus amigos estavam chagando a uma vila,era muito grande.

Gon : Nossa estou morrendo de fome

Killua : Eu também

Bitsuke : Claro depois de tantos dias de viagem ficamos cuase sem comida

Kurupika : E melhor a gente ficar e descansar neste povoado

Leorio : Esta vila parece aconchegante apesar de ser muito grande

Killua : É,não acha também Aqua?

Mais ela estava distraída (Nota:Sabe aquelas cenas em que o personagem só aparece o queixo e parte de seu rosto esta sombreado/ai ai não sei como explicar direito/bom seguindo a historia).

Killua : Aqua?

Ela desperta.

Aqua : O que!?

Killua : Você esta bem? Não estava respondendo

Aqua : Sim eu estou,olha sera que poderia pedir um favor?

Killua : Sim pode falar

Aqua : Tem um lugar onde eu quero ir nesta cidade,eu queria poder ir velo sozinha sera que e possível?

Killua : Pode mais...

Aqua : Ah?

Gon : Qual e o problema Killua ?

Killua : Sera que e boa idéia ela ir sozinha?

Aqua : Fique tranqüilo eu estarei bem não se preocupe

Killua : Mais...

Ela sorri e vai ate ele pega o rosto dele e vai ficando bem pertinho devagar,todos ficam vermelhos sobretudo Killua que pensava que ela iria dar um beijo na boca dele,Bitsuke ficou vermelha de raiva e de ciúme.

Bitsuke (ciumenta) : Não me diga que ela vai.

O Killua estava tão vermelho que ate saia fumaça das orelhas dele, ela ia ficando mais e mais perto do rosto dele,fechou os olhos com força esperando sentir uma preção na boca ,mais não aconteceu ela só acabou dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Aqua : Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem obrigado por se preocupar

Ela se separa e começa a caminhar,todos respiram de novo Killua desmaia para traz.

Gon : Killua!

Ele fica com os olhos virando (.)Com a cara vermelha.

Gon : Killua,Killua vamos acorde!.

Aqua acena para eles mais continua caminhando.

Aqua : Eu vou voltar mais tarde não se preocupem sei que esta vila nunca me feririam

Todos tentam fazer o Killua acordar só Kurupika que fica meu estranho com que a Aqua acaba de falar,ela desaparece de sua vista e os outros seguem para a Vila,eles se instalam na casa de uma velha donde eles conhecem logo depois.

Velha : Instalem se aqui seria um prazer ter vocês em nossa humilde casa

Depois dois garotinhos gêmeos aparecem.

Gêmeos : Oi

Todos : Ola

Velha : Estes são os meus netinhos minha filha esta fora e eu cuido deles.

Garotinha : Vovó podemos ir lá fora brincar?

Velha : Podem,mais não muito longe.

Gemeos : Ta

Eles saem da casa,a velha se senta numa poltrona.

Velha : A quanto tempo estão viajando?

Kurupika : A faz bastante tempo

Velha : Porque vocês estão viajando?

Kurupika : Eu quero ver se na cidade de Saiori encontro algum trabalho para fazer.

Leorio : Eu também quero ir para a cidade de Saiori por que eu ouvi que lá tem ótimos cursos de medicina.

Gon : Eu e o Killua queremos viajar para encontrar alguma coisa para fazer.

Velha : Nossa vejo que tem todos algum objetivo,a cidade de Saiori fica muitos kilometros daqui vão levar dias para chegar.

Gon : Sabemos disso e isso faz a viajam mais divertida

Então o Killua começa a cantar uma melodia a mesma melodia da musica da Aqua Eternal Snow.

A velha parece racionar.

Velha(pensando): Essa melodia

Ela se levanta e vai ate o Killua.

Velha : Desculpe?

Killua : Sim?

Velha : Essa melodia onde a ouviu?

Killua : Ah,esta melodia e se uma musica que minha amiga canta todos os dias

Velha : E como e sua amiga?

Killua : Bom tenho uma foto dela aqui

(Nota: Eles tiram uma foto nos episódios anteriores mais não se mostra nada)

Ele dá a foto para a velha(na foto estava o Gon,Killua e a Aqua)

A velha se surpreendem.

Velha : NÃO PODE SER!!

Kurupika : O que foi senhora?

Velha : Eu pensei...eu pensei

Alguém entra na casa e na sala era a mãe dos gêmeos.

Mãe dos gêmeos : Ola mãe,nossa vejo que temos convidados.

Velha : Monic!!e ela!!!e ela!!!

Monic : O que foi mãe porque tanto berro!!

A velha dá a foto para filha e ela fica com uma enorme surpresa.

Monic : Não pode ser!?e ela,depois de tanto tempo!!

Gon : Senhora o que foi?

Monic : Nada

Enxugando suas lagrimas.

Monic : Vou mostrar uma coisa para vocês.

Ela sai do quarto pega uma antiga foto e volta para a sala e mostra para eles.

Gon pega a foto,era um foto de toda a vila junta faz uns anos atraz.

Kurupika : A julgar pela foto ela foi de uns anos atraz não e?

Velha : Acho que uns 4 ou 10 anos não me lembro direito.

Monic : Eu sou esta daqui no fundo.

Leorio : E porque nos mostrou esta foto?

Monic : Olhe quem esta no centro da foto.

Eles olham era uma garotinha abraçada com seus pais a Monic põe a foto de Gon,Killua e Aqua do lado.

Monic : Vocês reconhecem essa garotinha

Todos se surpreendem era a Aqua,o mesmo sorriso era igualzinho só o tamanho,roupa e cabelo estavam diferentes.

Todos : Aqua!!!

Monic : Assim que ela se chama Aqua agora

Ela sorri.

Killua : São igualzinhas,isso quer dizer que aqui...

Velha : E onde a Aqua se criou

Todos ficam surpresos.

Kurupika : Bem que achei estranho quando ela disse aquilo.

Bitsuke : Aquilo o que?

Kurupika : Bom primeiro,como ela sabia que aqui tinha uma pousada se Aqua cuase nunca saia de casa,e segundo foi quando ela disse.

_Flash Back._

_Aqua acena para eles mais continua caminhando._

_Aqua : Eu vou voltar mais tarde não se preocupem sei que esta vila nunca me feriram_

_Fim do Flash Back_

Bitsuke : E verdade

Velha : Aquela melodia e a mesma que a mãe da Aqua cantava,e ela sempre cantava para nos na vila.

Monic : Nunca pensei que ela estivesse viva.

Mas depois de um silencio.

Killua : Nos temos que sair desta vila

Disse Killua serio.

Leorio : Porque?Me diz?

Killua : Se a Aqua ficar muito tempo aqui,ela vai sofrer ainda mais, e ela pode sofrer algumas emoções fortes,e vocês sabem o que aconteceria se...ela..

Kurupika : Tem razão vamos buscala

Gon : Mais onde ela pode estar?

Bitsuke : Se eu visita-se minha vila natal,(pensa) eu iria para minha casa,acho que seria minha primeira parada.

Velha : Eu sei onde e a casa,vou levalos ate lá´.

Monic : Vamos todos a vila inteirinha

Todos : Que!!

Bitsuke : Porque a vila inteira.

Monic : A Aqua como vocês a chamam,naquele tempo ela era muito importante para nós.

Velha : Ela sempre nos ajudava e nós fazia sentir melhor,mais depois do incidente pensávamos que ela tinha morrido junto com os pais.

Killua : Vamos depressa antes que o pior aconteça.

Fim do 7 Capitulo

Sei essa historia foi curta vou ver se melhoro a próxima.


	8. Poder despertado

**Capitulo 8 **

**RevelaçãoXPoderX De volta ao passado **

A velha chama todos da vila que vem correndo para ir com eles ver Aqua,correram todos para a enorme casa que tinha lá no morro no caminho Gon perguntou...

Gon : Um minuto,se a casa foi queimada como e que ela esta lá novinha em folha?

Velha : A família da Aqua era muito especial para toda a vila ,nos ajudaram muitas vezes em tempos dificies,por isso nós decidimos reconstruir a casa.

Gon : A tá

Killua : Gon

Gon : Sim Killua?

Killua : E melhor a gente ir na frente

Gon : Ta

Eles aumentaram sua velocidade e chegaram na casa em questão de segundos,começaram a buscar rapidamente pela casa ate que chegam numa porta escrita "Filha nascida de um anjo" eles assentiram um para o outro e abriram a porta e viram a Aqua lendo um livro na cama.

Killua : Aqua!

Ele foi ate ela,a mexeu bastante,intentou levantala mais era estava como pesada.

Killua: Gon me ajude a levantala

Gon : Sim

Eles pegaram nos braços.

Killua : Vamos lá 1,2 e 3 Puxa!!

Eles puxaram com toda a força mais ela não se movia ate que eles caem no chão.

Killua : Nossa o que tem com ela?

Gon : Eu não sei e como se ela estivesse hipnotizada.

Killua : Espere um segundo.

Seus olhos começam a brilhar estava utilizando Nen e viu que o livro desprendia uma forte energia negra de Nen.

Gon : O que foi Killua?

Killua : O livro esta desprendendo nen negativo presumo que esta ai faz muitos anos mais ainda esta muio forte.

Gon : Voce acha que esta energia esteja controlando Aqua?.

Killua : Presumo que sim e o pior e que não sei como ti rala do trance.

Kurupika entra no quarto junto com Leorio.

Kurupika : Gon Killua o que foi?porque vocês estão demorando tanto?

Leorio : A vila esta esperando para ver a Aqua

Bitsuke : MAS QUE DEMORA GENTE!!

Gon : Gente a Aqua esta hipnotizada

Todos : O que !!!

Gon : Ela não esta se mexendo nem fala nada

Killua : e não sabemos o que fazer.

Então Aqua se levanta com o livro nas mãos e começa a andar.

Todos : Aqua ?

Ele começa a andar para fora da casa e todos a seguem, quando Aqua sai da casa todos da aldeia ficam perto dela fazem um circulo de gente ela para.

Adeãos : Nossa fazia tempo,você esta tão crescida tão bonitinha,você esta moça,e verdade que você se chama Aqua,a bom agora te chamaremos Aqua em vez de Filha nascida de deus e muito melhor ha ha.

Depois de um tempo ela continua a andar.

Aldeãos : Ha.?

Gon : Monic!!

Gon e seus amigos aparecem.

Monic :Gon mais o que esta acontecendo com a Aqua?

Gon : Ela esta hipnotizada por uma estranha energia de repente ela começou a andar .

Bitsuke : Parece que esta indo ate o povoado.

Kurupika : E melhor a gente seguila tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso

Todos : Sim

Monic : Nós também

Kurupika : E melhor vocês ficarem aqui vamos cuidar da Aqua.

Monic : Mais..

Leorio : E melhor vocês ficarem por se a moscas.

Monic : Esta bem

Killua : Vamos logo

Todos : Sim

Eles começam a correr ate a aldeia quando chegam ate ela vem tudo em chamas.

Bitsuke : Nossa tudo esta em chamas.

Killua : E a Aqua !?Onde ela esta!?

Gon : Olhe Killua olha lá.

No meio do fogo estava Aqua com uma pessoa estranha,tinha cabelos vermelhos e amarelos,olhos vermelhos também e suas roupas eram obscuras.

Pessoas : He he sabia que você não poderia estar morta

Ele toca no rosto da Aqua.

Killua : Hei você idiota!!

Ele olha para Gon e seus amigos.

Killua : Não toque nela!

Pessoa : E quem e você para me impedir?

Killua : Não tenho que de dar explicações solte ela agora.

Pessoa :Você não e meu chefe caia fora daqui antes que te destrua garoto!

Killua : Pois eu não vou embora sem ela jurei protegela e eu vou fazer isso.

Pessoa : Já entendi o garoto esta apaixonado pela garotinha aqui,acertei?

O Killua fica vermelho.

Killua (Vermelho e Nervoso): Do..Do que...Vo..vo..voce..esta..fa...falando

Pessoa : Pois desculpe garoto tenho que levala para o meu chefe diga thau para sua namoradinha

Killua : Primeiro ela não e minha e segundo ela não vai com você!!!

Pessoa : Bom então lutem comigo e se ganharem coisa que eu duvido fiquem com ela .

Killua : Aceitamos

Todos : Vamos lá.

Eles começam a lutar o inimigo era muito forte ele defendia todos os golpes deles estava com violência,e com a Aqua só olhava com seus olhos sem nenhum brilho só com um vazio,mas com nossos amigos eles estavam perdendo ate que aquela pessoa os encerou numa jaula de fogo.

Pessoa : Parece que eu ganhei

Killua : Seu maldito

Bitsuke : Sempre nos metemos em confusões por aquela garota e agora o que fazemos!!!

Pessoa : Então acho que vou embora com meu premio.

Ele ia se acercado a Aqua por trás Killua não agüentou iria perdera para sempre.

Killua : AQUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ela acorda.

Aqua : Killua

Pessoa : Ela acordou do transe.

Resfriando os olhos Aqua disse.

Aqua : O que esta acontecendo?Killua o que aconteceu?

Ela se vira e vê tudo em chamas,toda a aldeia coberta por um imenso fogo,e seus amigos presos por causa da coisa que ela mais odiava.

Aqua : Fogo...Killua amigos!!!

Ela foi ate eles tocou a barra mais se queimou.

Aqua : Ai

Killua : Aqua você esta bem?

Aqua : Sim estou bem

Pessoa : Nossa você acordou filha nascera de um anjo

Aqua fica chocada ela se vira devagarzinho e seus olhos ficam traumatizados.

Pessoa : Oi a quanto tempo ne Filha de um anjo

Ele fica tremendo.

Aqua : Vo...Você..não pode ser...e..´

Pessoa : Sim vejo que você não me esqueceu ne? Aqua e assim como te chamam agora.

Aqua : O que você esta fazendo aqui.

Pessoa :Eu esperei sabe eu nunca acreditei que você estivesse morta assim que eu preparei uma armadilha.

Aqua :Por isso que quando eu abri o livro.

Pessoa : Isso mesmo

Aqua :O que você quer de mim?

Pessoa : Quero te levar ao meu chefe

Aqua : Para que?

Pessoa : Sabe, nos sabemos que voce tem o poder da jóia azul

Todos ficam surpresos.

Pessoa : Sabe vou te contar tudo,eu pedi para o seus pais que me dessem voce por bem,eles se recusaram,pedi varias vezes mais sempre me recusavam,ate que um dia me cansei e bom voce deve saber matei eles.

Todos ficam mais chocados então foi ele que matou os pais da Aqua,com a Aqua ela se agachou no chão e tapou as orelhas com força.

Aqua : Pare de Falar!!Cale a boca!Cale a boca!

Pessoa : Foi um prazer matar eles sabe eu gostaria de matar alguem agora,que tal a vila inteira?

Aqua abre os olhos.

Pessoa : Seria gratificante ver voce sofrer,mas para começar acho que vou fazer seu amiginho sofrer primeiro.

Com a ajuda de seus poderes ele pegou Killua e o lançou para o ar e o prendeu,aprisionou suas mãos e pés,como as cordas eram de fogo machucavam as mãos do Killua sorte que o fogo era fraco e não queimava.

Killua : AH!!!!

Aqua : Killua!

Pessoa : He he

Aqua : Pare por favor eu vou com voce mais deixe o Killua em paz.

Pessoa : Acho que não vou matar essa gente e depois eu te levo vai ser mais divertido.

Aqua se abraça forte,ela ouve umas vozes.

Vozes : Solte nossos amigos já!

Ela se vira e vê os aldeãos todos com tochas ou garfos gigantes.

Aldeãos : Não deixaremos que faça mal ao nosso vilarejo nem a nossos amigos,defendermos nossa terra ate a ultima pessoa estiver viva,e se voce quer levar a Aqua vai ter que passar pela gente.

Aqua : Saiam daqui ele e muito forte!vocês vão sair feridos!!

Aqua chorava,mais era tarde demais o vilarejo inteiro e aprisionado na gaiola de fogo.

Aqua : NÃO SOLTE ELES POR FAVOR!!Cof Cof Cof

Killua que estava gritando de dor pelas queimadas escutou que Aqua estava tossindo e desesperada.

Killua : Aqua

Pessoa : Vamos acabar com isso

Eles fez uns movimentos com as mãos e as jaulas de fogo ficavam mais pequenas e as cordas de fogos ficavam apertadas.

Aqua : Pare

Disse ainda entre lagrimas.

Aqua : Pare

Ela falava ate que logo depois gritou.

Aqua : PARE AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quando ela gritou apareceu suas asas e todas as janelas iam-se quebrando uma por uma por causa da onda de energia que ela enviou, depois uma aura azul de nem cobre ela inteirinha

Pessoa : Mas como!?E muito cedo para que ela desperte seus poderes argh.

A aura de nen desapareceu e dela aparece uma linda mulher, Aqua tinha desaparecido,a mulher brilhava e amainava una energia pura e branca,tinha um lindo vestido branco com pulseiras nas mãos e nos pés,suas asas brancas era enormes e brilhavam muito,o cabelo era prata com um laço encima,quando ela abriu os olhos dela eram brancos como a neve e sua expressão era seria,todos se surpreendem.

Todos : AH!

Kurupika : O que e isso?

Gon : Cadê a Aqua?

Killua : E mesmo cadê ela!?

Kurupika : Eu acho que aquela mulher e Aqua

Todos : O QUE!!!?

Bitsuke : Mas como?

Velha : Era verdade a Aqua e mesmo um anjo.

A Aqua angelical (Vamos chamar assim a mulher ok)Lança um raio de água naquela estranha pessoa que a derruba depois vai ate as jaulas com um movimento de mãos faz as jaulas desaparecerem,ela vai perto do Killua faz outro movimento mais desta vez só com uma mão que faz desaparecer as cordas de fogo,ela pega o Killua e o põe no chão e da um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele que faz todas as feridas desaparecerem e claro o Killua fica vermelho de novo.

Killua (vermelho):O..obri...Obrigado

Ela só sorri e da a volta com a cara seria para aquela pessoa.

Aqua Angelical : Quero saber o que faz aqui?

Pessoa : Como e que voce pode falar segum a lenda um anjo mais poderoso de todos não pode falar com humanos.

Disse,ele limpava o sangue da boca.

Aqua Angelical: Voce não e um humano se voce não se deu conta

Pessoa : Voce tem razão

mais eu tenho que levar voce para o meu chefe assim que vou acabar logo com voce

Ele atacou bem depressa mais a Aqua Angelical desviou o ataque ele se surpreendem mais segue atacando ela desviava todos os ataques,então ele resolve apelar para outra táctica lançar bolas de fogo ela desvia de todos menos a ultima que a pega como si nada e a destrói.

Aqua Angelical : Agora e minha vez

Ela ataca numa velocidade incrível fazendo movimentos de Kung Fung deixando aquele monstro cuase inconsciente ate que ele resolve escapar faz aparecer asas de fogo e vai para o céu.

Aqua Angelical : Voce não vai escapar de mim.

Ele o segue e quando chega perto dele lança uma bola de energia azul que o destrói.

Pessoa : NÃO!!!!!!

Ele desaparece no céu todos olham surpresos.

Bitsuke : Incrível

Leorio : Eu nunca vou fazer a Aqua ficar brava comigo

Ela sorri e diz por ultima vez ou para si mesmo.

Aqua Angelical : Estou contente que todos estejam Bemmm...

Ela desmaia e ela volta a ser a Aqua normal.

Todos : Aqua!!!

Killua corre o Maximo para ir pegala e consegue ela estava desmaiada ela a sacode um pouco.

Killua : Aqua!Aqua!Acorda vai!Aqua!

Ela abre um pouco os olhos.

Aqua : Killua

Todos : Aqua!

Velha : Aqua voce esta bem?

Aqua : Sim,Killua tudo acabou?

Killua : Sim pode descansar agora

Aqua : Estou contente que voce esteja bemmm

Ela desmaia outra vez.

Killua : Descansa Aqua voce merece.

**Fim do Capitulo 8 **


	9. O erro e o amigo de infancia

Gon e seus amigos estavam caminhando por uma floresta todos estavam bem, menos Aqua ela estava andado bem atrás dos outros,com o rosto vermelho e andando e cabisbaixa eles continuaram andando ate que Aqua caiu de joelhos,os outros se viram assustados,Killua chega perto da Aqua.

Killua : Aqua você esta bem!?

Aqua (Vermelha e com cara de sono):Eu estou bem Príncipe Killua só estou meio cansadaaa

Ela desmaia.

Killua : Aqua!!!

Ele corre ate ela e mexe um pouco.

Killua : Hei!!Aqua acorda!

Ela acorda.

Aqua (Meio sonolenta): O que?

Ele olha de lado.

Aqua : Príncipe Killua,me desculpem e que não sei porque mais estou com muito sonooo...

Ela boceja e fecha os olhos.

Killua : Acorda Aqua!Aqua

Kurupika : Acho que ela esta muito cansada e melhor deixar ela dormir

Bitsuke : Mais eu queria saber porque ela esta tão cansada?

Gon : Eu também queria saber

Kurupika : Ela deve estar um pouco resfriada

Gon : Deve ser isso

Leorio : Bom,vamos logo encontrar algum lugar para descansar

Todos : Ok

Killua carrega a Aqua dormida,mais tarde eles encontram uma vila,eles perguntam para uma senhora que tinha lá perto.

Leorio : Nos desculpa senhora

Senhora : Sim?Posso ajudá-los?

Leorio : Sabe donde poderíamos achar um medico por aqui?

Senhora : Bom nos temos um curandeiro lá encima daquela montanha se sua amiga esta doente ele poderá curá-lo.

Leorio : Muito obrigado

Senhora : De nada

Eles se encaminharam para a montanha na metade do caminho Aqua acorda.

Aqua : O que?

Ela olha.

Aqua : Príncipe Killua

Killua : Bom dia

Aqua : Me desculpe eu devo estar pesada,eu vou descer agora

Killua : Não nada disso você esta muito doente ,deixa que eu vou te levar.

Aqua : (sonolenta):Mais eu não estou doente só estou com sono só isso

Killua : Nada disso eu vou te levar ate encima da montanha ai eu te desço ok

Aqua : Mais...

Ela olha a cara do Killua sabia que não poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Aqua (suspira) : Ta bom

Killua : Boa garota vamos lá

Ele começa a correr com a Aqua nas costas.

Killua e Aqua : Ha ha ha

Bitsuke(com ciúme):Porque ele sempre tem que cuidar dela

Seguiram subindo ate chegar o topo do monte,uma vez ali viram que as janelas estavam quebradas e por elas um monte de coisas saindo como cadeiras por exemplo,também se ouviam um monte de gritos.

Aqua : O que será que esta acontecendo lá?

Killua : Não sei

Gon : Devem estar se matando lá

Aqua se lembra.

Aqua : Príncipe Killua agora pode me descer

Killua : Mas...

Aqua : Você prometeu

Killua : Ta

Aqua Desce

Então de repente a porta da casa se abre com força e aparece um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis aparece assustado esta correndo de alguma coisa,mais ele estava correndo de olhos fechados e não percebe quem estava na frente,e quem estava na frente era a Aqua,eles trombam.

Aqua e Garoto: Ah

Aqua abre os olhos e se surpreenda ao ver quem era.

Aqua : Ah?

Garoto : Me desculpe não estava vendo por onde eu ia

O garoto abre os olhos e vê Aqua.

Aqua : Ah Shaoran...kun?

Shaoran : Ah?Como você sabe meu nome?E porque você e tão familiar?

Killua(com ciúme):Hei você pode levantar de em cima dela

Shaoran reage.

Shaoran : Ah me desculpe

Killua : Deixa eu te ajudar Aqua

Ele ia ajudar mais ela se levanta e vai ate o garoto.

Aqua : Shaoran não acredito que e você mesmo!!!

Shaoran : Eu te conheço?

Aqua : Você não me reconhece?

Shaoran : Na verdade você e bem familiar só que nao consigo me lembrar

Aqua : Talvez você se lembre disto.

Ela pega a mão do Shaoran e diz.

Aqua : Nossos caminhos ainda vão se cruzar,nao importa se estamos separados por uma forte tempestade a enfrentaremos como bons amigos que somos ...

Então Shaoran se lembra e começa a falar junto com Aqua.

Shaoran e Aqua : Nao importa se esta lembrança não se perda mais o importante e que se lembrara o importante e esta promessa que vamos fazer amigos para sempre.

Shaoran(surpreendendo):A...Angel?

Aqua (assente):Sim mais agora me chamo Aqua Shaoran

Shaoran: QUE ALEGRIA TE VER!!!

Abraça com muita força a Aqua e a Aqua responde e isso faz com que Leorio, Kurupika e Gon fiquem com cara de confusão,Bitsuke com cara de feliz e ambição e o Killua com muito ciúme.

Killua : Emmmm...

Eles não dão bola pro Killua.

Shaoran se separa do abraço mais ele fica com cara de preocupado notava que Aqua pareceria cansada e sem energia ele começa a examiná-la

Aqua : O que foi?

Shaoran : Você esta mal você tem dormido bem?comeu bem esses anos?Não pegou nada serio?

Aqua : Mais Shaoran eu estou bem só estou cansadaaaaa(boceja)

Shaoran : Esta vendo

Segura a mão de Aqua.

Killua fica muito mais ciumento com isso ele separa Aqua dele.

Shaoran (Bravo):Hei o que você tem?

Killua(Bravo) :Quem e pensa que e?

Shaoran e Killua : GRRR

Aqua aparece na frente do Shaoran e segura a mão do Shaoran , Killua ao ver isso fica meio triste.

Aqua : Fazia tempo que nao te via

Shaoran : Eu também

Garota : EI O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO SHAORAN!!!?

Todos olham,na porta uma garota de cabelos pretos com olhos dourados com a cara extremamente brava ela vai ate a Aqua e o Shaoran.

Garota : De novo já estava se lembrando de novo daquela garota e agora esta com outra eu nao acredito você e um idiota!!!

Shaoran : Cale a boca Kurumi

Kurumi se surpreende depois fica mais brava.

Kurumi(brava):COMO VC SE ATREVE A FALAR COM A SUA NAMORADA E SUA FUTURA NOIVA ASSIM!!

Shaoran(perdendo a paciência e agarra Aqua pela cintura):Para sua informação esta garota e minha verdadeira prometida.

Todos: QUE!!!!!!

Mais tarde todos estavam na casa na sala comendo biscoitos e tomando umas bebidas.

Gon : E verdade isso que você e a Aqua são noivos Shaoran?.

Shaoran : ¬¬ Isso mesmo

Killua(bravo):Deve ser mentira aposto que você só esta fazendo isso para me irritar.

Shaoran(bravo):Se digo que e verdade e verdade garoto irritante.

Killua e o Shaoran ficaram frente a frente com cara de bravos.

Aqua : Ele não esta mentindo Killua

Killua olha com cara de supressa.

Aqua : Shaoran e na realidade meu prometido

Killua fica surpreendido e chocado.

Aqua : A muito tempo nossos pais decidiram que eu iria me casar com o ele devido que os meus pais eram muito amigos dos pais do Shaoran, não e Shaoran?.

Shaoran : Sim nos somos prometidos

Kurumi : Então ela e a garota da foto!?

Aqua : Foto?que foto?

Shaoran fica vermelho.

Shaoran : Esta foto aqui

Ele tira uma foto antiga de uma linda garotinha e um garotinho com mãos dadas,o menino estava vermelho e a garotinha só sorria feliz.

Aqua : Foi a muito tempo

Shaoran : E ,quando eu soube do incidente lá na sua casa nao quis acreditar que você estava morte tinha uma esperança de que você estivesse viva e você esta.

Aqua : Sim mais sabe eu to muito cansada ultimamenteee...

Aqua cai cansada por sorte antes de cair Shaoran e o Killua a pegam mais depois se olham feio.

Aqua (sonolenta): Desculpem acho que estou com muito sono.

Ela se levanta e pega a mão do Shaoran e Killua fica triste.

Aqua : Shaoran vamos conversar

Shaoran : Claro

Kurumi (ciumenta e pensando):Essa garota ta muito asanhada

Bitsuke (pensando):E ótimo se ela decidir ficar aqui não vou ter mais problemas haha

Gon : Bom a gente poderia ficar ate amanha?

Shaoran : E claro fiquem a vontade

Leorio : Eu to precisando de um bom banho

Kurupika : E eu vou para a biblioteca um pouco

Shaoran : Segunda porta a direita então vamos Aqua tenho uma surpresa para você

Pega a mão dela e a puxa e o Killua fica ciumento.

Kurumi (brava):Você nunca faz uma surpresa para mim

Shaoran : E porque você e uma chata

Shaoran fala mostrando a língua para ela.

Kurumi(mais brava):AIAIAI VOCE E UM IDIOTA SHAORAN

E Aqua e Shaoran saem da sala.

Bitsuke : Parece que o Shaoran gosta mesmo da Aqua

Gon : Sim e parecem que são muito amigos.

Ao ouvir isso Killua fica triste,bravo e ao mesmo tempo ciumento ele sae da sala correndo.

Gon : Killua espera onde você vai!?

Killua não escuta só corre para buscar a Aqua estava tão ciumento que nao agüentaria que aquele moleque metido ficasse um minuto com a Aqua,ele viu eles conversando e ficou no meio deles.

Aqua : Oi príncipe Killua

Shaoran não gostou do príncipe.

Shaoran(ciumento):Príncipe Killua?

Killua : Sim ela me chama de príncipe Killua algum problema ?

Shaoran (ciumento):Sim tem um problema

Eles ficaram se encarando muito bravos.

Aqua : Hei e se a gente fosse buscar amoras?eu faria uma torta de amoras super gostosa o que acham?

Eles se viraram e falaram sim ao mesmo tempo depois ficaram bravos e se encararam.Mais tarde eles saíram buscar amoras eles acharam um lugar onde estava cheio delas.

Aqua : Eu vou pegar aquelas ali e vocês pegam lá ok

Killua e Shaoran : Sim

Falaram ao mesmo tempo depois eles se olharam bravos,Aqua começou a colher as amoras e o Killua e o Shaoran também eles competiam para ver quem pegava mais.

Aqua se vira .

Aqua : Eu já colhi algumas quantas vocês ...

Mais ela nao pode terminar já que quando se virou ela viu a cesta do Killua e do Shaoran super cheia tinha uma montanha de amoras.

Aqua(Gota):Nossa vocês colheram muitas amoras

Killua e o Shaoran nao falavam nada estavam cansados por estavam correndo muito e competindo para ver quem pegava mais amoras eles só ficavam se encarando.

Aqua : Vou ter que pensar num jeito de usar todas essas amoras vamos para casa?

Killua : Sim ,Aqua nao quer que ajude você com a cesta?

Aqua : Arigato mais estou bem obrigado por se preocupar príncipe Killua

Killua olha o Shaoran com cara de vitorioso e o Shaoran vira a cara bravo quando chegam em casa eles põem as amoras na mesa.

Aqua : ou preparar a torta vocês podem ir descansar

Shaoran : Nao seria você que deveria descansar

Aqua : Eu disse que to bem só o com sono

Shaoran : Não posso evitar você e minha pequena anjinha

Aqua : Aiai Shaoran você e muito doce

Shaoran olha para o Killua vitorioso e o Killua vira a cara de raiva, mais tarde o Killua senta encima de uma arvore e dorme lá um pouco depois chega o Shaoran.

Shaoran : Hei você

Killua olha e desce da arvore.

Killua : O que você quer?

Shaoran : Quero saber de uma coisa muito importante.

Killua : O que quer saber?

Shaoran : Você por acaso gosta da Aqua?

Killua fica vermelho e depois abaixo a cabeça.

Killua : Se eu gosta-se o que você tem ver com isso?

Shaoran : Muito ...sabe eu conheço a Aqua desde pequenos fiquei pouco tempo com ela mais foi o suficiente para fazer eu me apaixonar por ela

Killua fica bravo.

Shaoran : Ela sempre foi gentil comigo sempre sorria e sempre estava alegre isso me faz me apaixonar por ela quando me separei dela fiquei muito triste mais eu sabia que eu a veria de novo mais quando soube do incêndio perdi as esperanças

Killua : E porque esta me contando isso?

Shaoran : Eu amo a Aqua e agora que eu a reencontrei eu quero que ela fique comigo

Killua fica furioso vai dar um soco em Shaoran mais ele segura o punho dele.

Shaoran : Eu nao sou tão fraco, olha aqui eu amo muito a Aqua conheço ela mais que você e você nao vai ficar com ela

Shaoran se retira e Killua fica pensativo ele pensa na Aqua e no Shaoran era verdade o Shaoran e a Aqua se conheciam desde pequenos e ele só a conhecia a alguns meses.Ele foi para casa do Shaoran estava passando por um corredor quando viu uma porta meia aberta e escutou duas vozes.

Voz 1 : Vamos lá Shaoran

Killua : E a voz da Aqua

Ele vai espiar e encontra a Aqua e o Shaoran numa sala com um piano e uma guitarra.

Aqua : Vamos Shaoran só mais uma pelos velhos tempos

Shaoran : Tudo bem se tem sorte de ser tão linda

Aqua : Hihihi

_Shaoran vai ate a guitarra e começa a tocá-la e Aqua canta._

_"I never had a dream come true"(club7)_

_Everybody's__ got something they've had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use __looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still_

_I can't find ways to let you go_

_Chorus: I__ never had a dream come true_

_Till__ the day that_

_I found you_

_Even though_

_I pretend that_

_I've moved on_

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

_You're the one_

_I think about each day And_

_I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow could never be_

_Cause yesterday_ _is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still_

_I can't find ways to let you go_

_Chorus_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will say you will you know you will oh baby_

_You'll always be the one_

_I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use __looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how_

_I try and try_

_I just can't say goodbye _

_No No No No _

_Chorus _

Shaoran para de tocar e bate palmas.

Shaoran : Você segue com uma linda voz Aqua.

Aqua : Obrigado Shaoran

Shaoran : Sabe eu queria falar com você sobre um assunto

Aqua : Qual?

Shaoran : Sabe eu estava pensando

Aqua : No que?

Shaoran : A gente e amigo desde a infância,somos prometidos e vamos nos casar no futuro eu pensei que você poderia morar aqui comigo.

Killua fica assustado.

Aqua : Eu adoraria..

Killua não acredita no que ouve e corre,corre com toda a força nao acreditava no que tinha ouvido a Aqua a pessoa mais importante para ele iria abadonalo e isso que ela era o seu bem mais valioso para ele,mais ele pensou direito a Aqua não tinha que seguir viajando com ele nao teria razão para ela ficar com ele,e o Shaoran era perfeito para ela,eram amigos de infância,ela adorava ele,eram prometidos e o Shaoran era forte para protegê-la então decidiu que Aqua deveria se separar dele.

_No outro dia..._

Todos estavam se preparando para ir embora, Aqua estava dormindo no quarto, estavam já lá fora Killua estava estranho não falava nada.

Kurumi : Foi muito divertido terem vocês aqui

Bitsuke: Espero que você me ligue tudo bem?

Kurumi : Claro

Gon : Estamos todos aqui?

Kurupika : Acho que não Gon

Leorio : Falta a Aqua cadê ela?

Killua : Estamos todos

Todos olharam para o Killua estranhados e Shaoran ficou surpreso.

Killua : Vamos embora

Ele começou a andar.

Gon : Mais Killua e a Aqua

Killua : Ela não vem com a gente

Leorio : Como assim ela não vem com a gente?

Aqua : Gente!!!!

Eles olham e vem Aqua correndo ate eles com muita alegria ela passa pelo Shaoran e vai ate o Killua que estava de costas para ela.

Aqua : Príncipe Killua porque não me esperou?

Killua : Porque não era para você ter vindo

Disse com uma voz seria.

Aqua : O que foi Príncipe Killua?a alguma coisa errada?tem alguma coisa te magoando?

Ela toca o ombro mais ele de tanta raiva que ele sentia a afasta.

Aqua assustada: O que foi Príncipe Killua?

Killua bravo: O PROBLEMA E VOCE!!

Aqua : O que?Príncipe Killua o que foi?

Killua furioso: PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE PRINCIPE KILLUA!!

Aqua fica muito assustada.

Killua furioso:PORQUE VEIO AQUI PARA SE DESPIDIR!!!?

Aqua com medo:Do que você esta falando?

Killua furioso: A VAMOS PORQUE NAO FICA COM SEU AMADO SHAORAN!!NAO E COM ELE COM QUE VOCE QUER FICAR!!!FICA COM ELE!!QUER SABER DESDE QUE VOCE CHEGOU SO TEM DADO PROBLEMA PARA MIM!!E MELHOR VOCE IR EMBORA MESMO JA QUE NAO SERVE PARA...

Mais nao pode continuar devido a que uma mão tinha batido na bochecha dele e essa mão era da Aqua,Killua ficou sem se mover durante alguns segundos e olhou viu a Aqua chorando desoladamente,suas lagrimas não paravam de sair estava com um rosto tão triste e ele se deu conta do que tinha falado.

Aqua chorando: IDIOTA!!VOCE E UM IDIOTA KILLUA!!

Killua : Aqua eu...

Aqua chorando: PENSEI QUE VOCE SERIA MEU AMIGO E QUE ME PROTEGERIA NAO FOI ISSO O QUE VOCE ME PROMETEU!!!

Killua ficou muito assustado a Aqua estava muito mal.

Killua : Aqua ...

Aqua : CALA-TE EU TE ODEIO!!!

Nesse momento o tempo parou para o Killua as palavras que nunca esperava ouvir de Aqua ele estava ouvindo agora.

Aqua nao agüentou mais e foi embora correndo.

Shaoran : Aqua!!!!

Ela desaparece na floresta...


	10. Kyo um novo amor para Aqua?

**Mal entendido X Kyo X Busqueda**

Shaoran foi para cima do Killua.

Shaoran : Seu idiota!

Os dois começam a brigar.

Gon : Killua Shaoran parem!

Bitsuke : Parem de brigar idiotas!

Leorio : Parem já com isso

Kurupika : Não briguem

Shaoran : Porque fez isso com a Aqua!?

Killua : Eu faço o que eu quiser

Shaoran : Porque falou essas coisas para ela ?

Falando com muita raiva

Killua : Porque eu fiz!?você deve saber a resposta.

Shaoran : Como assim não entendo nada!

Killua : Eu ouvi vocês dois conversando ouvi tudo ela mesmo disse que adoraria ficar ao seu lado

Shaoran : Você não entende

Killua olha para o Shaoran confuso.

Shaoran : Você deve ter escutado uma parte da conversa ela disse que...

_Flash Back_

_Shaoran : Você segue com uma linda voz Aqua._

_Aqua : Obrigado Shaoran_

_Shaoran : Sabe eu queria falar com você sobre um assunto_

_Aqua : Qual?_

_Shaoran : Sabe eu estava pensando_

_Aqua : No que?_

_Shaoran : A gente e amigo desde a infância,somos prometidos e vamos nos casar no futuro eu pensei que você poderia morar aqui comigo._

_Aqua : Eu adoraria mais não posso_

_Shaoran : Porque não pode?_

_Aqua : Sei que no passado minha mãe e meu pai sempre desejaram que me casa-se mais eu só sinto amizade por você Shaoran e estou me divertido com o Killua,Gon,Kurupika,Leorio e a Bitsuke e a demais sinto que devo ficar com eles para protegê-los de alguma coisa._

_Shaoran : Que coisa?_

_Aqua : De uma coisa que sinto que esta por vir e tem uma pessoa que quero proteger mais do que tudo._

_Shaoran sorri_

_Shaoran : Sempre senti que você estava destinada a fazer grandes coisas respeito sua decisão_

_Aqua : obrigado Shaoran_

_Shaoran a abraça_

_Fim do Flash Back_

Shaoran estava chorando.

Shaoran : Ela nunca iria ficar, você e a coisa mais importante para ela e que você e cego garoto estúpido.

Ele larga o Killua e se levanta.

Shaoran : Sinto inveja

Killua olha para ele.

Shaoran: Sinto inveja por você ser tão importante para ela eu queria ser você Killua

Shaoran olhou para o Killua.

Shaoran : Agora vamos buscá-la e você vai se desculpar!

Killua se levanta.

Killua : Sim

Em outro lugar a Aqua corria e corria não acreditava que Killua tinha falado aquelas coisas ,ela seguiu correndo com olhos fechados e com lagrimas,correu correu ate que ela tropeçou,rasgou um pouco da roupa e caiu de ao riu com uma correnteza.

Aqua : Ahhh!!

E tudo ficou preto.

Gon ouviu o grito.

Gon : eu ouvi a Aqua gritando.

Killua : Gritando

Gon sente o cheiro da Aqua.

Gon : Senti o cheiro da Aqua o cheiro vem da li

Todos : ta

E seguiram o Gon e lá encontraram o rio.

Gon : O rastro termina aqui

Leorio : Mais cadê a Aqua??

Bitsuke encontra o pedaço rasgado.

Bitsuke : Ela rasgou o vestido

Kurupika : Acho que ela deve ter tropeçado e caiu no riu.

Todos : O que!?

Aqua começa a acordar.

Aqua : O que?

Ela acordou e viu que estava coberta com um cobertor,tinha uma fogera e um garoto com olhos azuis e cabelo loiro,Aqua e ele se olham e ficam meio vermelhos.

Garoto : Que bom você acordou

Aqua : Quem e você?

Garoto : meu nome e Kyo eu te resgatei do rio

Aqua : Meu nome e Aqua obrigado por me resgatar do riu

Kyo : De nada

Aqua sorriu para ele e Kyo ficou vermelho.

Kyo (vermelho): Seu sorriso

Aqua : O que tem o meu sorriso?

Kyo (vermelho e sorrindo):Ele e muito bonito

Aqua ficou vermelha.

Aqua(vermelha):Obri...obrigado

Kyo : Mais o que fazia na floresta?

Aqua fica triste.

Aqua : Eu briguei com os meus amigos com quem eu viajava e eu fiquei triste e eu fuji.

Kyo : A então e isso hei porque você não viaja comigo?

Aqua : Viajar com você?

Kyo : Sim a gente para numa cidade que tem depois dessa floresta e compramos um vestido novo para você

Aqua pensa.

Aqua : Tudo bem eu acho que posso viajar com você ate que meu problema seja resolvido.

Kyo : eu te protegerei de todos

Aqua : Sim, sabe quando olho para você sinto como se eu estivesse ligada a você

Kyo : Como assim?

Aqua : E como se eu te conhecesse de algum lugar sinto que você e uma pessoa especial para mim

Kyo : Eu sinto a mesma coisa

Aqua : O que?

Kyo : Eu sinto a mesma coisa quando olho para seus olhos

Aqua fica vermelha na verdade os dois estavam vermelhos.

Kyo : Bom e melhor dormir amanha vamos levantar cedo

Aqua : Sim

Kyo deita do lado da Aqua.

Kyo : Boa noite Aqua-chan

Aqua : Boa noite Kyo-kun

E dormiram...

De manha todos estavam seguindo o riu com a esperança de que Aqua estive-se em terra.

Killua : Aqua como será que ela esta?será que esta com medo?

Shaoran : Espero que ela esteja muito bem e não esteja resfriada

Kurumi e Bitsuke estavam de cara feia.

Kurumi(de cara feia e pensando):porque tem que se preocupar com aquela garota feia e chata

Bitsuke (de cara feia e pensando):O Killua e tão idiota e só Aqua Aqua o dia inteiro quando eu estou em perigo ou doente ele nem liga.

Bitsuke y Kurumi : Bakas!

Leorio e o Kurupika ficam com gotas na cabeça.

Kurupika : achou alguma coisa Gon?

Leorio : Sim estamos andando faz horas.

Gon : O rastro esta ficando mais forte

Gon começou a correr e achou o lugar onde Aqua e o Kyo estavam acampados.

Gon : Aqui o cheiro da Aqua esta em todo lugar

Killua e Shaoran : Quer dizer que ela esta bem Ufa

Kurumi e Bitsuke fecharam a cara de tão ciumentas que estavam.

Gon : Mais...

Gon começa a cheirar.

Leorio : Alguma coisa errada Gon?

Gon : Tinha mais uma pessoa aqui

Todos : O que!?

Gon : Sim tem o cheiro de outra pessoa aqui também

Kurupika : Acho que essa pessoa pode ter encontrado a Aqua e a resgatou

Leorio : Deve ser isso

Gon : Eles foram por aquele caminho

Shaoran : Esse caminho leva para a outra cidade.

Killua : Então vamos rápido se aquela pessoa que esta com a Aqua for uma ma pessoa ela estará em problemas.

Todos : Sim

Killua : Espere Aqua eu vou te achar

**Fim**

* * *

**Oioi vocês podem estar se perguntando será que a Aqua vai gostar do Kyo?Mais a Aqua não gosta do Killua?será que vão terminar juntos?Como vai ficar o Killua?**

**Calma gente tudo vai se explicar ao longo da historia só vou dizer que a Aqua e o Kyo tem uma ligação especial XD**

beijos


	11. Um novo inimigo um novo poder

**AdeusXInimigoXSuspeita**

Aqua e Kyo tinham chegado a cidade.

Aqua : Que cidade mais bonita

Kyo : Verdade agora vamos vou comprar um novo vestido para você

Aqua : Mais não será um incomodo

Kyo :Claro que não para mim vai ser um prazer

Aqua sorri e fica um pouco vermelha.

Eles vão pelas lojas.

Aqua prova vários vestidos Kyo falava se ficava bom ou não,Aqua estava se trocando era o ultimo vestido.

Aqua : Se você não gostar deste não gostara de nenhum

Kyo : O que eu posso fazer eu tenho um gosto apurado

Aqua ri.

Aqua : Pronto

Ela sai e o Kyo fica vermelho ela estava linda com aquela roupa.

Aqua : Gostou?porque senão eu desisto

Kyo : Esta..esta.. perfeito vamos levar

Kyo foi ate o caixa.

Aqua : Não quer que eu pague

Kyo : Não eu vou pagar pode deixar

Ele paga e saem da loja.Eles passam por uma feira que tinha lá Aqua olhava tudo e Kyo só olhava para ela Aqua e Kyo se sentiram atraídos por um objeto, era um livro com desenhos estranhos.

Aqua : Este livro

Kyo : E familiar

Vendedor : Querem esse livro?

Aqua e Kyo : Sim

Eles compraram o livro e começaram a ler tinha uma escrita antiga e misteriosa mais eles conseguiam ler.

Aqua : Esta escrita não e nenhuma das que eu conheço

Kyo : Eu nunca vi antes

Aqua : Mais eu consigo entender

Kyo : eu também olha ele tem o seu nome

Aqua olhou e tinha mesmo o nome dela

Aqua : E meu nome

Depois o vendedor apareceu.

Vendedor : Ei vocês

Kyo : Sim senhor?

Vendedor : Esqueci esse livro e acompanhado de outro aqui esta.

Ele deu o outro livro para o Kyo e se foi.

Aqua : Esse tem o se nome

Kyo : Verdade que estranho

Aqua : Sim vamos ver mais da cidade?

Kyo : Sim

Em outro lugar...

Gon estava farejando o cheiro de Aqua pela cidade ate que a localizam comendo maças de amor com o Kyo Killua e Shaoran ficaram super ciumentos.

Killua e Shaoran : Quem e aquele?

Eles se dirigiam ate eles.

Gon : Aqua

Aqua e Kyo olham para eles.

Kurupika : Estávamos preocupados

Aqua : Desculpa não queria preocupá-los

Kyo : Eles eram os seus companheiros de viajem Aqua?

Aqua : Sim

Kyo : Muito prazer meu nome e Kyo

Leorio,Kurupika ,Bitsuke,Murumi e Gon : O prazer e nosso

Shaoran : O que você estava fazendo com ela?

Kyo : Eu a resgatei do riu e ela estava viajando um pouco comigo

Killua : Aqua...

Aqua olha para o Killua brava.

Killua : Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse não tinha intenção de te magoar

Aqua olha para o Killua e o abraça.

Aqua : Seria incapaz de não te perdoar

Killua fica muito feliz.

Killua : agora que estou notando você esta de roupa nova esta muito mais bonita

Aqua : Obrigado Príncipe Killua

Killua : Então podemos ir andando ne?

Aqua se separa.

Aqua : Mais eu queria ficar mais um pouco com o Kyo

Kyo fica vermelho e Shaoran e Killua com mais ciúmes.

Aqua : Não quer viajar com a gente Kyo?

Kyo : Não posso Aqua-chan meu destino e diferente aos seus.

Shaoran e Killua (com raiva): Aqua-chan?

Aqua : entendo então e um adeus?

Kyo : só um ate logo

Da um beijo no rosto da Aqua e ela fica um pouco vermelha e o Killua e o Shaoran ficam mais raivosos.

Kyo vai embora correndo.

Aqua : então podemos ir

Shaoran : eu vou voltar para a vila senão todos na vila vão se preocupar

Aqua : Tudo bem Shaoran ate logo

Os dois se abraçam e o Killua se puxa à orelha para evitar dar um soco no Shaoran.

Aqua : Vou sentir sua falta

Shaoran : Eu também vou sentir sua falta

Aqua : sei que sim

Shaoran fala algo no ouvido da Aqua.

Shaoran : Não tenha medo de falar o que sente seja sempre você mesma...

Aqua abre bem os olhos e olha o Shaoran e ele vai embora com a Kurumi.

Aqua pensando: Dizer o que sinto...

Ela olha para o Killua.

Se ouve uma explosão e aparece um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.Suas roupa eram cinza e pretas também.

Garoto : ai esta você

Disse olhando para a Aqua Killua fica na frente dela.

Killua : O que você quer com a Aqua?

Garoto : Meu nome e cavaleiro negro sou o braço esquerdo do nosso senhor,sabe estamos atrás dessa garota se você pode me fazer o favor de me dar ela eu pegarei leve.

Gon : De jeito nenhum você vai pegar ela

Garoto : Não me deixam escolha

Ele pisca os olhos e um monte de monstros aparecem do nada e começam a atacar.Todos começam a proteger Aqua principalmente Killua que ficava perto dela todo o tempo.

Bitsuke : essa garota porque tem que ser a que buscam eu posso ser uma captura muito mais valiosa

Kurupika : são muitos

Leorio : Para nossa sorte são bastante fracos

Garoto : Vou embora deixo sua captura para a próxima vez

Ele vai embora e os monstros seguem atacando e aparecendo.Um deles pega o braço da Aqua.

Aqua : AHH!

Killua corta ele na metade e ele desaparece.

Gon : são muitos

Bitsuki : e Seguem aparecendo mais

Aqua olha seus amigos cansados.

Aqua : e tudo culpa minha

Killua : não e não

Aqua : E sim vocês ficam me protegendo e eu nunca ajudo vocês como você disse Killua eu sou uma idiota

Killua : Para!você não e nada disso eu estava nervoso naquela hora eu falei só bobagens

Kurupika : Você faz muitas coisas pela gente

Eles continuavam lutando e Aqua olhava tudo.

Aqua(pensando) : Não e verdade...eu sempre atrapalho vocês...causo problemas...não consigo me defender nem defender aos que eu amo...sou covarde...o meu único desejo e ser útil e salvar eles

Uma lagrima cai do olho da Aqua e quando ela toca o chão tudo começa a brilhar e os monstros começam a desaparecer alguns ficam em pe devido que são de níveis um pouco mais autos que os outros.

Killua : Aqua

Aqua levanta a mão e destrói todos os monstros desaparecem,Aqua deixa de brilhar e cai desmaiada,Killua pega ela.

Killua : Aqua!Aqua!acorda vai!

Gon : ela deve só estar cansada

Kurupika : A Aqua tem bastante poder

Leorio : Será que e por causa da jóia azul

Kurupika : Ate pode ser mas...

Bitsuke : Mas o que?

Kurupika : Acho que tem mais nessa historia...

**Fim do Capitulo 11**

* * *

**Desculpem pela demora no cap 11 e que ando muito ocupada com assuntos pessoais,de escola entre outras coisas.**

**Falta pouco para o final da Historias faltam acho que 3 caps mais .**

**Quase esqueci de dizer vou adicionar surpresas para os meus faz no final da Historia**

**E outra vez sinto muito pela demora prometo fazer mais historias os mais rápido possível.XD**

**Kissu ;**

**P.S**

**Meu proximo projeto sera um de Pokemon misturado com Naruto**

**Pokemon Ninja Legends**

**E outro vai ser sobre Elementor Girl**

**Espero que gostem dos meus futuros trabalhos se alguem deseja ajudar e so pedir**

**Kissu and Sayonara;D**


	12. Minha Verdadeira Historia

**OscuridãoXLagrimaXHistoria Verdadeira**

Gon e seus amigos finalmente tinham chegado a tão esperada cidade de Saiori depois de vários dias e semanas de viajem finalmente tinham chegado.

Gon : Finalmente chegamos!

Killua : E verdade a Cidade de Saiori

Kurupika : Demoramos mais conseguimos

Leorio : graças a deus não agüentava mais andar tanto

Bitsuke : Essa cidade e tão grande

Aqua : A cidade de Saiori e famosa pelas suas lojas,restaurantes e seu templo dos 4 anjos.

Gon : Você sabe muito sobre essa cidade

Aqua : Eu sempre fui interessada sobre essa cidade desde que vi uma imagem do templo,não sei porque mais sempre achei que estava ligada a esse lugar,por isso pedi ao meu avo me ensinar tudo sobre essa cidade

Bitsuke : Metida

Killua : E se fizemos um pouco de turismo?

Aqua : Sim!!

Todos foram se divertir nas lojas e restaurantes, Gon e Killua comeram bastante,Aqua somente os olhava,Bitsuke olhava as lojas de vestidos e jóias,Kurupika olhava as livrarias e lojas de antiguidades e o Leorio olhava os prédios por ai,Aqua foi numa vitrine onde estava um pequeno anel em forma de maça e ficou olhando ele,Killua foi ate ela e a viu olhando para o anel.

Killua : Você gostou desse anel?

Aqua : Sim ele e tão bonitinho

Killua : Combinaria com você vou comprar

Aqua : Mais não precisa fazer isso eu tenho dinheiro para comprar

Killua : Quero te dar um presente

Aqua : Mais...

Killua entra na loja.

Moço : Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Killua : Quero aquele anel em forma de maça

Moço : Esse anel vem com um laço gratuito

Killua : Então vou levar

Killua pega o laço,o anel e sai da loja.

Aqua : Não precisava ter feito isso

Killua pega a mão da Aqua e coloca o anel depois pego o laço vermelho com o desenho de uma flor de cerejeira e coloca no pescoço da Aqua.

Killua : Ficou perfeito

Aqua fica meia vermelha.

Aqua : Obrigada

E seguiram caminho ate chegar ao templo dos 4 anjos,Aqua olhou para o templo profundamente e ficou em transe.

Killua : Aqua?

Ela não respondia Killua mexe ela.

Killua : Aqua responde você ta bem?

Aqua : O que?

Bitsuke : Você estava em transe

Gon : Porque ficou assim?

Aqua : Não sei mais quando olhei para o templo senti uma coisa estranha

Leorio : Qual a diferença dos outros dias?

Kurupika : O que você sentiu?

Aqua : Não sei ao certo mais e como se eu já estive aqui a muito tempo

Killua : Deve ser porque você viu muitas imagens dessa cidade

Aqua : e verdade deve ser isso

Gon : Vamos entrar?

Bitsuke : Sim to cansada de esperar

Todos entraram e viram que o templo por dentro só tinha umas antiguidades e um quadro com 4 anjos desenhados junto com umas flores do lado.

Aqua : Esse devem ser os 4 anjos

Killua : São bem interessantes

Aqua : A lenda diz que são os 4 anjos principais do céu,o primeiro e o anjo da terra ela cuida da vegetação do nosso planeta,o segundo e o anjo dos mares ele cuida das nossas águas,o terceiro e o anjo da criação ele determina o destino das criaturas e também se diz que ele esta prometido com o ultimo anjo que na verdade e mulher ela e a dona dos 4 anjos ela cuida dos sentimentos estejam em harmonia.

Bitsuke : Mais e só uma lenda ne?

Aqua : Ninguém sabe alguns dizem que existiram mais não a registros que indiquem isso

Depois eles notaram a presença de alguém e parecia que era o Kyo mais ele estava estranho estava olhando para o chão.

Aqua : Kyo-kun

Killua(ciumento): De novo esse sujeitinho

Aqua foi correndo ate ele.

Aqua : O que ta fazendo aqui Kyo-kun?Esta bem?Parece doente?

Kyo : Estou super bem agora que te achei

Aqua : Mais você esta com uma voz estranha

Kyo : Deve ser porque estou diferente

Ele olha para Aqua com um olhar de maldade,estava com os olhos vermelhos e uma aura negra.Aqua se assusta e retrocede mais Kyo a agarra com duas mãos de energia negra.

Aqua : AHHH

Todos : Aqua!!

Killua : Solta ela!!

Eles tentam pegar a Aqua mais uma onda de energia os afasta.

Kyo(sombrio):Finalmente consegui te capturar vou te levar para nosso amo e ele dominara o mundo as trevas cobriram a terra haha

Todos tentavam resgatar a Aqua mais as ondas eram muito fortes,Aqua olhava para os seus amigos feridos tentando ajudá-la,ela olhou para o Kyo e pensou.

Aqua(pensando):Porque ta acontecendo isso?O Kyo não e assim?

(uma imagem do Kyo normal sorrindo aparece)

Kyo(obscuro):Agora vou destruir vocês

Mais ai ele olha para a Aqua ela estava chorando.

Aqua (chorando): Quem e você?O que você fez com o Kyo-kun?

Kyo(obscuro):Eu sou seu querido Kyo

Aqua(chorando):Não e verdade!!

Kyo olha para a Aqua confuso.

Aqua(chorando):Você não e o Kyo,o Kyo ele e gentil,amável,simpático você não e o Kyo VOCE NÃO E ELE!

Uma lagrima cai no braço do Kyo obscuro e ele começa a gritar de dor e tudo começa a brilhar Aqua cai no chão mais Killua consegue pegá-la

Kyo começa a brilhar e der repente aparece um anjo com lindas asas brancas.

Anjo : Oi

Kurupika : Mais você se parece com

Todos olham para o quadro dos anjos e vêem que 1 deles se parecerá muito com o anjo que estava na sua frente.

Anjo : Sim eu sou o anjo do quadro

Aqua : Mais o que esta fazendo aqui?

Anjo : Vim lê explicar sua verdadeira historia

Aqua : Minha verdadeira historia?

O anjo pega o rosto da Aqua delicadamente.

Anjo : Sim,a muito tempo houve uma guerra entre os seres da luz e os seres da oscuridao nessa luta você era nossa líder.

Aqua : Líder?

Anjo : Sim seu verdadeiro nome e na verdade e Celeste a líder dos anjos

Todos ficam surpresos.

Aqua : Mais como eu não me lembro de nada disso?

Anjo : Porque na batalha você foi ferida e caiu na terra,tentamos e achar mais não te encontramos,você caiu perto de um lago que foi onde você se curou e se escondeu como a pedra azul

Kurupika : Você quer dizer que a propia Aqua e a propia pedra azul?

Anjo : Sim,mais quando os tempos mudaram a Aqua Azul teve que se transformar em alguma coisa para acumular o poder e por isso você e Humana.

Aqua ficou em transe.

Aqua :E por isso que eu quando abri os olhos por primeira vez eu não me lembrava de nada,de ter tido uma infância,ter família ou amigos do passado.

Anjo : Sim,a Aqua nunca insistiu na terra somente o anjo,eu fiquei louco te procurando mais não conseguia, um lado meu se rendeu a oscuridão por isso estava servindo ao ser das trevas enquanto minha outra parte estava ocultado na forma do Kyo.

Aqua : E por isso que eu sentia que algo me ligava a você

O anjo sorri.

Anjo : Claro se eu não tivesse uma boa ligação com minha prometida não daria para ter uma boa relação ne?

Todos : Prometida!?

Anjo : Sim a Aqua e minha prometida nos íamos nos casar depois da guerra agora que eu te encontrei vamos voltar ao mundo de onde a gente pertence

Killua : Espera quer dizer que a Aqua vai ter que voltar ao mundo dos anjos

Anjo : Sim e muito arriscado deixar ela com vocês humanos vocês só destruíram a terra e a Aqua tem que vir comigo

Killua : Ela não vai!

Gon : Killua

Killua : Ela tem que ficar do meu lado

A Bitsuke olha para o Killua impressionada e Leorio e Kurupika também.

Killua : A Aqua tem que ficar sempre do meu lado

Aqua : Príncipe Killua...

Killua : Não vou deixar você levá-la

Anjo : Ela minha prometida

Killua: Ela e minha amiga ela merece ficar aqui!

Anjo : O melhor para ela e vir comigo!

Killua : Vai ter que passar por mim para pegá-la!

Anjo : Com todo o prazer!

Eles preparavam seus ataques mais ai...

Aqua : PAREM!

Os dois param.

Aqua: Por favor não mais brigas

Killua : Me desculpa

Anjo : Desculpa meu anjo mais e que estava com tantas saudades de você , odeio estar nessa solidão,quero você de volta.

Aqua : Eu não posso voltar ainda

Anjo : Mais porque?

Aqua : Porque ainda não terminei de resolver um assunto importante e esse assunto eu preciso resolver de qualquer maneira.

Anjo : Entendo... então eu vou voltar ao nosso mundo quando terminar esse assunto eu volto para te buscar

Aqua : Obrigado

Anjo : Eu te amo e sempre te amarei minha anjinha

Ele desaparece entre brilhos amarelos.

Bitsuke: Que coisa mais romântica

Killua :Sim mais esse tipinho não me agradou

Leorio : Vamos ele so não te agradou porque estava tentando levar sua namoradia embora

Killua : Ela não e minha namorada!!

Gon : E qual era o assunto importante que você tem que terminar?

Aqua : O assunto?

Kurupika : Sim gostaríamos de saber

Aquameia vermelha: O assunto e...e que...e...

Mais justo quando ia terminar se ouve uma grande explosão,era a parede do templo que uns demônios tinham explodido,o céu estava negro e Gon e seus amigos foram transportados a outro lugar.

Bitsuke : Que lugar horrível e este

Aqua : Aqui tem muitas energias negativas

Kurupika : O que será que esta acontecendo!?

Voz : A líder dos anjos

Todos olham para uma grande sombra.

Sombra: Finalmente você minha

Fim do capitulo 12

* * *

**Mensagem da Autora**

Desculpem pela essa alta demora e que eu to com tantos problemas,estou muito sem inspiração,as provas das minha escola,estudo,minha viajem de férias para o Japão , e a gravação do meu CD

Isso mesmo que vocês leram eu vou gravar um CD e não e mentira mais mesmo assim não vou deixar de escreves no próximo cap será o ultimo capitulo da minha Fic de Hunter X Hunter.

Obrigado pela sua compreensão arigato

Kissu ;


	13. Um adeus junto com lagrimas de felizidad

**LutaXAdeusXUma nova aventura**

Killua : Então e você quem esta atrás da Aqua!

Sombra : Isso mesmo eu sou o Rei das Sombras aquele que lutou contra os anjos na Grande Guerra milhões de anos atrás.

Aqua : Porque esta fazendo tudo isso!?

Sombra : Porque eu quero você Aqua

Gon : Para que você quer ela!?

Sombra : Quero tela do meu lado! Quero que reine do meu lado como minha rainha mais como ela e um ser de luz preciso roubar toda a sua energia e transformá-la em um ser de oscuridão,tinha planejado fazer isso durante a guerra mais ela desapareceu e foi impossível encontrá-la ate agora que ela esta aqui justo na minha frente.

Aqua : Porque!?causou aquela guerra!?

Kurupika : Você se lembra de tudo Aqua?

Aqua : Sim minha memória acabou de voltar aquela guerra foi tão horrível e sangrenta tudo foi culpa sua!só porque queria me ter!

Sombra : Você vai ser minha de qualquer jeito!!demonios ataquem

Um monte de demônios atacam nossos heróis,Gon e seus amigos atacavam os demônios ,mais cada vez apareciam mais e mais alguns iam em direção a Aqua.

Killua : AQUA!!

Aqua permaneceu imóvel e de olhos fechados.

Aqua (pensando): Calma...invoque seus poderes...para proteger a todos...

Aqua abre os olhos e começa a atacar os demonios sem piedade ,dando chutes e socos sem parar e as vezes lançando raios de energia branca.

Gon: Nossa a Aqua e boa de luta

Leorio : Deve ser porque ela se lembrou de tudo

Bitsuke : Pelo menos esta ajudando bem

Sombra : Você vai ser minha!

Killua : Nem vem a Aqua vai ficar com a gente!

Sombra : Cala sua boca

Killua : Não vou me calar a Aqua e a coisa mais valiosa para mim e eu não vou dar ela para ninguém!ela e feliz com a gente.

A sombra se enfurece mais.

Sombra : ELA E MINHA E NÃO VOU PERDER ELA PARA NINGUEM!!

A sombra lança varias ondas de energia que destruem os demonios e machucam Gon e seus amigos.

Aqua : Amigos

Aqua se enfurece.

Aqua : Nunca mais machuque os meus amigos!!

Aqua abre suas asas e se transforma um pouco,ela fica com mechas brancas em seu cabelo,sua roupa muda,fica com algumas jóias como colar e pulseiras.

Sombra : Vou lutar com você e vencer depois eu vou finalmente te ter!

Aqua : Isso não vai acontecer jamais!!

E começa uma grande luta,Aqua lançava raios de luzes brancas e a sombra desviava com rapidez,Aqua lançou uma bola de energia mais a Sombra desapareceu.

Aqua : Onde ele esta!?

A sombra aparece atrás dela e toca o rosto dela.

Sombra : O rosto perfeito de todo o céu

Aqua : Não me toque!

Ela lança umas lanças azuis mais a Sombra desaparece e reaparece atrás dela.

Sombra : Cabelos sedosos e que cheiram a rosas.

Aqua : Me deixa!!

Lança cristais de gelo mais ele era muito rápido.,

Sombra : Personalidade firme

Aqua : Você fala como se me conhecesse

Sombra : Hum você não sabe de nada

Eles ficavam lançando ataques um dos outros mais a Sombra parecia mais forte,no final a sombra ficou mais forte e lanço a Aqua para o chão,Gon e seus amigos foram ajudá-la que estava muito machucada.

Todos : AQUA!!

Killua : Aqua não siga você esta arriscando sua vida!

Aqua : Não vou acabar com isso de uma vez!!

Ela se levanta e se afasta com dificuldade.

Bitsuke : Por favor para ele e muito forte!

Leorio : Você vai se machucar serio!!

Gon : Por favor Aqua!!

Killua : Eu te peço!!eu não quero te perder!!

Aqua : Eu sempre sofri...

Todos olham para ela.

Aqua : Ninguém ligava para mim antes...me deixavam a mercê do perigo...

Todos ficam olhando para ela sem falar nada.

Aqua : Mais depois eu encontrei uma família...perdi ela mais encontrei meu querido avo que me cuidou tão bem...depois encontrei amigos maravilhosos que me permitiam ver o mundo...agora eu vou protegê-los com a minha vida

A Aqua tem um flash e se lembra de uma coisa.

Aqua : Vou realizar o sacrifício de luz

Todos : Sacrifício de luz?

Leorio : O que e isso?

Aqua : E só levar meu poder e o nem todo meu num ultimo ataque.

Kurupika : VOCE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!!

Gon : Porque não Kurupika!?

Kurupika : Se ela levar todas suas energias e seu nem para um único ataque seu corpo não vai agüentar e a Aqua você poderá...

Killua : VOCE NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR

Aqua começo a brilhar e se transformou completamente,ficou com um tipo de lenço cobrindo suas partes femininas e brilhava com um anjos que ela era.

Killua : Aqua...

Aqua voa ate Leorio.

Aqua : Você sempre cuidou dos meus ferimentos,estudava bem duro para fazer seu sonhos eu sempre te admirei.

Leorio (chorando):Aqua...

Aqua voa ate Bitsuke.

Aqua : Você e valente e corajosa ,não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava minha querida Bitsuke

Bitsuke (chorando um pouco):Aqua...

Aqua voa ate Kurupika.

Aqua : Sempre forte e inteligente você e admirável Kurupika

Kurupika (chorando um pouco): Aqua...

Ela voa te Gon.

Aqua : Você sempre era animado,me ensinou tantas coisas Gon te agradeço por tudo

Gon (chorando):Aqua...

Aqua finalmente vai ate Killua que estava chorando.

Killua : Não vá...

Aqua : Meu príncipe Killua graças a você tudo que eu sempre quis se realizou obrigada

Killua (chorando):Aqua...

Ela abraçou Killua bem forte e ele não se moveu.

Enquanto ela se separava quando a boca dela passava pelo ouvido ela disse.

Aqua : Eu te amo

Killua abre os olhos bem surpreso.

Aqua da um beijo cheio de amor no Killua,finalmente o que Killua sempre teve vontade de tocar,provar sentir estava sentindo agora,os lábios da Aqua eram tão macios e deliciosos,Killua fechou um pouco os olhos quando ia fechá-los por completo Aqua se separou e foi a luta.Agora a sombra e Aqua estavam com os poderes equivalentes e lutavam.

Aqua : Vou fazer você pagar por tudo!!

Sombra : Isso a gente vai ver minha querida Aqua!

Continuaram...

Quando Aqua passou pela sombra sentiu uma aura familiar .

Aqua : Espera essa aura e...

E teve outro flash,Aqua para e olha para a sombra.

Aqua : Gabriel?E você?

A sombra para ao ouvir o nome Gabriel e sente muita dor.

Sombra : ARG!!

Aqua : Gabriel e você não e mesmo?

E a sombra fica com uma forma humana parecia um anjo mais negro.

Gabriel : como vai você Aqua?

Aqua : Gabriel mais você e a sombra!?

Gabriel : Isso mesmo eu sou o senhor das trevas

Aqua : Mais porque!?porque esta causando tudo isso!!

Killua : Aqua quem e esse!?

Aqua : E um anjo lembro que ele era um bom amigo meu

Gabriel : Amigo...

Aqua : Ah?

Gabriel : EU NUNCA QUIS SER AMIGO SEU !!

Aqua : Eu não entendo porque?

Gabriel : Eu sempre gostei de você Celeste... você sempre era gentil,alegre,simpática e principalmente bela

Ele olha para ela bravo.

Gabriel : Eu queria sempre estar com você,fazer tudo por você,fazer com que você me nota-se...

Aqua : Gabriel

Gabriel: Eu sou tão apaixonado por você

Todos se surpreendem.

Bitsuke : Outro caso de amor

Gabriel : Quando eu soube que você foi prometida eu senti meu mundo ruir,não queria mais viver,não eu pensei que você também não aprovava e fui te oferecer a fugir comigo para a terra mais depois eu ouvi você falando com aquele seu prometido,vi sua felicidade e como você o beijava,senti tanta raiva que me rendi a oscuridão e comecei a guerra.Eles só teriam que me dar você mais se recusaram entao tive que te dar um jeito.

Aqua começa a chorar e Gabriel se surpreende.

Aqua : Eu sinto que a Celeste minha outra parte gostava muito de você um dia já te chegou a te a

Gabriel : NÃO DIGA MENTIRAS ELA NUNCA!NUNCA GOSTOU DE MIM!

Aqua : Ela gostava muito de você mais ela pensava que não dela

Gabriel : O que?

Aqua : Ela pensava que você não gostava dela,agora estou sentindo a dor que foi para ela esquecer esse amor que ela sentia por você...Quando você desapareceu ela sofreu muito.

Gabriel : Sofreu

Aqua : Sim sofreu e bastante

Gabriel : Desculpa eu não sabia eu..ARG!!

Aqua : O que foi !!

Gabriel : As sombras estão me consumindo!!

Aqua : Calma Gabriel apesar da Aqua morrer ninguém mais vai sofrer

Aqua começa a brilhar muito e a chorar mais.

Aqua : Sacrifício de luz!!

E abraça o Gabriel e uma grande explosão acontece.

Killua (chorando): AQUA!!

Passamos para uma imagem branca só com a Celeste e o Gabriel,ele estava deitado no colo de Celeste.

Gabriel : Obrigado você me salvou

Celeste: Faria qualquer coisa por você

Gabriel : Sei que não me ama mais como antes mais pelo menos me de um beijo só um

Celeste : Se esse e seu desejo eu vou realizar

E ela o beija.

Gabriel : Era o que eu mais queria no mundo e melhor a gente ir agora

Celeste : Vai na frente Aqua ainda tem que se despedir.

Gabriel : Ok

Depois da explosão Killua fecha os olhos.

Gon : Killua

Killua : O que?

Gon : A Aqua!

Killua abre os olhos e vê a uma grande distancia a Aqua seria e olhando para a o chão.

Killua : AQUA!VOCE TA BEM!

Ela sorri e começa a desaparecer em brilhos amarelos.

Killua (chorando): Não...

Ele começa a correr ate ela.

Aqua : Pena que eu não pude te dizer o que sentia mais cedo... Não me importa se você não me corresponde...eu nunca...

Ela estende a mão.

Killua (chorando) : NÃO!FIQUE EU!EU...

Aqua : Eu nunca...

Ele estende a mão para pegar a dela.

Aqua : Nunca vou deixar de te amar

E quando Killua ia segurar a mão dela,ela desaparece e o brilho de uma ultima lagrima e o brilho do anel caem no chão como uma ultima lembrança.Killua caí de joelhos chorando.

Killua (chorando): AQUA!!

Seus amigos vão te ele de cabeças baixas.

Killua (Chorando): Porque!porque!porque!

Gon : Killua

Killua (Chorando): Porque Gon!Porque ela!Ela era tão gentil e simpática!Nunca fez mal a ninguém!Porque ela tinha que morrer!

Kurupika : Killua calma

Leorio : E verdade de acalme

Killua (Chorando):Calma!?Você não vê que ela se foi!Eu nem tive chance!

Bitsuke : Killua...

Killua : Nem tive chance...De dizer a ela o quanto eu gostava dela!!

Todos ficam mais de cabeça baixa e tudo volta à normalidade...

Nossos amigos ficaram num hotel depois daquele acontecimento, Killua ainda não conseguia se livrar daquela dor ficava olhando o céu e segurando o anel da Aqua em forma de maça a fruta preferida dela.Bom 2 dias se passaram nossos amigos iriam viajar de novo,todos estavam na recepção vendo tudo para irem embora,Killua só olhava o anel bastante triste,de repente as portas do hotel se abrem e um vento passa com um cheiro e Killua sente.

Killua : Esse cheiro... e da...

Começa a musica Full Moon Wo sagashite New Future

Ele olha para a porta do hotel aberta e vê lá fora a figura da Celeste.

Killua : Aqua...

Ele corre e segue a figura da Celeste que estava voando.

Gon : Killua onde você vai!!

**Tatta hitotsu kawaranai momo  
Zutto egaitete yume  
Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no?  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni  
Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
Full moon wo sagashite**

Killua corria bastante rápido só seguindo a imagem de Celeste que o guiava através da cidade.

Killua : Aqua!Aqua!Aqua!

Ele falava enquanto lembranças da sua velha amiga viam a mente.

**Let's sing a song  
Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
Day by day  
Kyou mada no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae  
Let's sing a song  
Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo  
More and more  
Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kureta  
Many thanks for you!**

_Killua se lembrava de todos os momentos que passou junto dela..._

**Fushigi na deai kurikaesu uchi  
Taisetsu no momo ga fuete  
Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi  
Ima de wa waratte aiseru  
Sou itsumo hiroi suteji ni akogareteta  
Mou watashi hitori janai  
Minna no egao ga afureteru  
Koko ga ibasho nano kara**

Flashes Backes

_Ela vai ate o Killua pega as mãos dele e sorri e ele fica vermelho._

_Garota-Muito obrigado por mi salvar, se a algo que possa fazer para agradecer?._

_Aqua-Muito prazer, e você?_

_Killua (vermelho)-Ki-Killua_

_Aqua-Prazer Killua vamos para minha casa._

_Aqua – Consegui_

_Mas ela se desequilibra._

_Aqua – uha uha_

_Killua –Cuidado!!_

_Aqua – ah!!_

_Ela caí._

_E da com tudo no chão Gon corre ate ela junto com Killua._

_Gon E Killua- Aqua!!_

_Chegam ate ela._

_Killua – Você esta bem Aqua?_

_Mas ela começou a rir._

_Gon y Kinua- uh?Ela esta rindo?_

_Aqua – HA HA HA Bom acho que cai da arvore há há há._

_Killua e Gon riem juntos e da janela alguns serviçais olham _

_Aqua(meio vermelha) - E que e...e... a primeira vez que eu como com um amigo sabe._

_Aqua - Bom,sabe,eu sorrio porque eu estou feliz horas _

_Aqua - Agora que conheci você,o Gon,o Kurupika,o Leorio todos vocês,graças a vocês não me sinto sozinha de novo(ela fala bem baixo)Apesar deste sonho vai se acabar muito em breve._

_Aqua - Nada,só que obrigada por tudo_

_Aqua(ela abre os braços)-LEGAL!!E Príncipe Killua_

_Aqua : Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem obrigado por se preocupar_

_Ele começa a correr com a Aqua nas costas._

_Killua e Aqua : Ha ha ha_

_Aqua : Seria incapaz de não te perdoar_

_Killua : Você gostou desse anel?_

_Aqua : Sim ele e tão bonitinho_

_Aqua : Obrigada_

_Aqua : Eu te amo_

_E o beija..._

**Let's sing a song  
Konya wa supootoraito yori ima no watashi wo kagayakaseru  
Day by day  
Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru  
Let's sing a song  
Konya wa eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai  
More and more  
Motto motto motto sakebitai utau kono yume wa owaranai**

Killua ia pelas ruas da cidade ate chegar ao parque das cerejeiras onde estava cheias de cerejeiras (obvio)Celeste estava parando,aterisou perto de uma parte do parque onde tinha umas escadas que levavam a um ponto onde dava para se ver o mar.Killua vai ate ela mais quando ia tocá-la ela desapareceu.

Killua : Uma ilusão?

Entao se ouve passos naquele ponto,Killua vai levantando o rosto vem devagar,e vê uma garota olhando o mar mais era a Aqua ele fica sem reação.

Killua : Aqua?

Ela se vira olhando para ele,era mesmo ela,os olhos,o cabelo,a calidez,a alma tudo era ela mesma.Killua sorri para ela com umas lagrimas nos olhos.

**Let's sing a song  
Let's sing a song! whoa!  
Repeat and repeat  
Repeat! yeh!  
Let's sing a song  
Oh,let's sing a song  
Repeat and repeat**

Killua : Aqua eu também amo você

Ela fica uns segundos sem reação e depois sorri,se vira e salta ate o Killua quando pisa o primeiro degrau,e no momento em que ela faz isso ela abre suas asas e voa te o Killua.

Aqua : PRINCIPE KILLUA!!

Ela o beija e os dois caem para o chão.

Gon : KILLUA!

Eles vem a Aqua.

Todos : AQUA!!

E correm em direção dela e o Killua.

Encima de uma arvore Celeste estava observando tudo.

Gabriel : oi

Celeste se assusta.

Celeste : AHH! Não me assustem desse jeito.

Kyo : Você não resiste a fazer o bem ne?

Celeste : Vocês sabem que eles não merecem sofrer e eu gosto de ver eles felizes

Gabriel : Vamos voltar

Kyo : Sim vamos

Celeste : Sim

Os dois anjos voam.

Celeste : Sejam felizes Aqua e Killua

Ela voa para o céu deixando atrás umas penas das suas asas.

**This song's for you!**

**Começa a canção Ohayou de Hunter X Hunter **

Nossos amigos estavam caminhando quando Aqua disse.

Aqua : Nada como voltar a viajar

Gon : E mesmo

Bitsuke : Eu quero ganhar alguma coisa

Kurupika : Será interessante

Leorio : Não pude me inscrever no curso de medicina mais vai ter outros por ai

Aqua : Killua

Killua : O que?

Aqua : Olha eu não quero que fique olhando para outras garotas ok

Killua : Ah?

Aqua : Claro porque sou sua namorada e sou ciumenta

Killua (bastante vermelho):NAMORADA!?

Aqua : Sim e isso o que somos ne?

Todos : hahaha

Killua(./.):Acho que sim

Aqua : Então...

Ela pega a mão do Gon e do Killua e começa a correr.

Aqua : Para nossa nova aventura!!

Ela abre as asas e voa segurando eles enquanto Leorio e Kurupika observam apenas sorrindo.

Especial

**Começa a musica de abertura do Hunter X Hunter**

**O sol começa a sair e o Gon espreguiça,Kurupika na rede se levantando,Killua na arvore mexendo a perna,Leorio se levantando,Aqua se levanta,com o cabelo meio despenteado,chapéu caído e com uma cara de sonolenta.**

**Gon molha os cabelos na água,Leorio fazendo gargarejo,Killua vendo seu Skate,Aqua do lado dele colocando o chapéu e penteando os cabelos,Kurupika vendo suas espadas.**

**Eles vêem o arco-íris e aparecem imagem deles sorrindo.**

**Eles todos prontinhos para viajar,Gon colocando a mochila e começam a andar.**

**Gon olha o Leorio e o Kurupika e eles sorriem.**

**Gon olha Bitsuke,Killua e Aqua,Aqua abraça Killua,fica vermelho,Bitsuke fica com ciúme,Gon sorri.**

**Gon corre na frente e lança a linha da vara de pescar do seu pai ate o alto.**

**HUNTER**

**X**

**HUNTER**

**FIM...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Finalmente consegui terminar o ultimo da fic quero agradeçer a todos os leitores que seguiram a Fic principalmente a fã numero 1 da fic Mutsuhi Tsunouchi quem suas Review me ajudaram a seguir com a fic.E tambem a primeira pessoa que deu a primeira Review Kakudate Thiemi obrigado pela sua primeira Review tambem.

Não sei qual sera meu proximo protegeto mais aguardem quem sabe se torne tão legal como essa fic

Gostaram do final?

Bem legal ne?

Bom estou dizento ate em breve

E Arigato nina!

; Kissu


End file.
